Tout ce qu'elle fait est magique (TRADUCTION)
by Little-French-Pen
Summary: Challenge en 30 jours, Whouffle oneshots. Un thème par oneshot. Rating: T pour l'instant, chaque chapitre a un rating différent. Traduction de sammyalex-in-the-snogbox, "Everything she does is magic".
1. Présentation

**Bonjour bonjour !** Alors voilà, je me lance dans la traduction d'une série de one-shots Whouffle, c'est-à-dire sur le couple 11th Doctor/Clara Oswald ! Ils font partie d'un 30 days Challenge relevé par **sammyalex-in-the-snogbox**, le lien de son histoire en anglais (_Everything she does is magic_) est sur mon profil ! Je vais donc essayer de traduire au mieux ses histoires, n'hésitez pas à me dire si ça coince quelque part pour vous !

La fiction est au **rating T**, mais chaque chapitre l'est individuellement, pour l'instant, ça va **de K+ à T**

Voici les thèmes du challenge :

1. Se tenir la main

2. S'enlacer quelque part

3. Jouer aux jeux vidéo /regarder un film

4. A un rendez-vous

5. S'embrasser

6. Porter les affaires de l'autre

7. Se cosplayer

8. Faire du shopping

9. Trainer avec des amis

10. Avec des oreilles d'animaux

11. Porter des Kigurumis (grenouillères pour adultes)

12. S'envoyer en l'air

13. Manger de la glace

14. Changement de sexe

15. Avec un style de vêtement différent

16. Lors de leurs rituels matinaux

17. Donner à la cuillère

18. Faire quelque chose ensemble

19. En tenue habillée

20. Danser

21. Cuisiner

22. Dans la bataille, côte à côte

23. Se disputer

24. Se réconcilier ensuite

25. Se regarder dans les yeux

26. Se marier

27. Lors d'un de leurs anniversaires

28. Faire quelque chose de ridicule

29. Faire quelque chose de mignon

30. Faire quelque chose de sexy

Je ne sais pas encore à quel rythme je vais publier je n'ai pas encore commencé les cours, mais je vais essayer de le faire** régulièrement** et **assez rapidement** !


	2. Jour 1: Se tenir la main

_Jour 1: Se tenir la main_

_Rating:** K+**_

_Résumé: Le Docteur emmène Clara dans un endroit ordinaire_

_Nombre de mots: 1330_

_Notes: Ce n'est pas mon travail mais celui de** sammyalex-in-the-snogbox** je ne fais que traduire ! **Reviews** sont les bienvenues ;)_

* * *

Le Docteur et Clara voyageaient ensemble depuis un moment maintenant. Elle avait même commencé à partager son temps entre vivre chez les Maitlands et vivre dans le TARDIS.

Durant tout ce temps passé à voyager ensemble, le Docteur avait emmené Clara sur beaucoup de planètes différentes. Elle avait rencontré des aliens, gentils comme méchants (mais surtout des gentils), et avait même fait voyagé quelques-uns de ses amis.

Quand le Docteur dit à Clara de se préparer pour une nouvelle aventure ce matin, elle était sûre qu'ils allaient atterrir dans un endroit exotique comme ils l'avaient souvent déjà fait avant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va voir aujourd'hui ? Est-ce qu'on va atterrir sur la Lune ? Ooooh, ou regarder un volcan en éruption ? » Demanda Clara avec excitation. Elle était toujours prête pour de nouvelles aventures.

« Non, on va dans un endroit totalement ordinaire. »

« Oh, et bien c'est ennuyeux. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas t'amuser. »

* * *

Lorsque le TARDIS atterrit, Clara ouvrit la porte, impatiente de voir ce qu'il y avait derrière. Il y avait un arbre, et une clôture.

« Hum, où on est ? » Le Docteur regarda par-dessus son épaule et fronça les sourcils.

« Je te promets, j'ai bien visé cette fois. » marmonna-t-il en sautant hors du vaisseau pour vérifier les alentours. « Ah ! J'ai bien visé, regarde ! » Clara le suivit hors du TARDIS et vit qu'il était garé derrière un bâtiment.

« Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté de ce bâtiment ? »

« Chut… Attends encore un peu ». Clara écouta avec attention, et soudainement elle entendit de la musique. Elle était joyeuse et entraînante, et la fit sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Où on est ? »

Il mit sa main devant ses yeux et la guida de l'autre côté du bâtiment vers l'entrée principale. Clara pouvait entendre des voix, mais n'avait toujours aucune idée d'où elle était.

« Ok, tu es prête ? » dit-il dans son oreille. Elle acquiesça, et il retira sa main. Elle leva son regard, et des larmes apparurent au bord de ses yeux.

« Main Street USA. Bienvenue à Disneyworld Clara ! » Elle lui sauta dessus et le serra fort, accrochée à son cou.

« J'ai toujours voulu venir ici ! Comment as-tu su ? »

« Ah, j'ai eu une intuition. Et puis c'est universel, tout le monde aime Disney. » La regarda-t-il d'un air entendu. Il avait une énorme collection de de DVD, et les Disney étaient toujours les premiers à finir sur l'écran quand ils regardaient un film ensemble.  
Elle sourit « Par où on commence ? »

* * *

Clara profitait vraiment de Disney. Elle et le Docteur avaient déjà fait quelques manèges, et bien sûr avait acheté le traditionnel chapeau aux oreilles de souris avec leur nom dessus. Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour le déjeuner, et recommençaient à marcher, essayant de décider où aller ensuite.

« Clara, allez ! Je veux aller à Space Moutain ! » Dit-il, sautant avec excitation devant elle. Elle rigola.

« On peut aller voir Mickey et Minnie d'abord ? J'ai toujours eu envie de les rencontrer. » Dit-elle en se plaçant dans la queue pour la maison de Minnie. « Puis les princesses ? Et bien sûr, on ne peut pas oublier le Prince Charmant, il est » Clara fut coupée par le bruit d'un enfant qui pleurait.

Etant une nounou, Clara était toujours à l'affût d'enfants. C'était instinctif chez elle. Elle se retourna pour voir une petite fille blonde assise sur le sol, la tête dans ses mains. Précautionneusement, Clara avança vers elle, s'agenouilla et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Hey, ça va ma puce ? Tu es perdue ? »

La petite fille leva la tête et regarda Clara, puis acquiesça. « Je voulais juste voir la maison de Minnie, et maintenant je trouve plus ma maman. »

« Je connais. Ça fait peur hein ? Ça m'ait arrivé quelques fois. Mais ta maman te cherchera toujours. Je suis Clara, et voici mon ami le Docteur. » Il sourit et fit un petit signe de la main. « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Chloé »

« Eh bien, c'est un joli prénom. Est-ce que tu veux rester avec nous jusqu'à ce que tu trouves ta maman ? » La petite acquiesça et serra Clara très fort. Le Docteur leur sourit puis alla s'asseoir à côté de Clara.

« Alors Chloé, tu es ici avec ta famille ? » Demanda Clara.

Chloé fit oui de la tête. « Juste mon papa et ma maman, mon grand frère est à l'école. »

« Oh comme c'est mignon » Dit le Docteur.

« Vous êtes drôles, vous parlez bizarrement ! » Clara rigola.

« C'est parce qu'on vient d'Angleterre ! Euh, en tout cas elle, elle est d'Angleterre, moi je suis très loin de chez moi. » Dit le Docteur.

« Oh, moi aussi je suis loin de chez moi ! On est seulement venus pour les vacances. »

« Nous aussi ! On adore voyager. » Ils sourirent tous et le Docteur se leva.

« Je vais vérifier au point d'accueil. Chloé, ta mère t'attend peut-être là-bas. J'en ai pour deux minutes. »

« C'est ton petit-ami ? » Demanda Chloé quand le Docteur fut assez loin. Clara commença à rire.

« Oh mon dieu non ! Il est juste mon ami. »

« Mais il t'aime bien. »

Clara espérait secrètement que Chloé ait raison. « Ouais, je l'aime bien aussi. »

« Je pense que tu devrais lui dire. »

Clara sourit vers le sol. « Tu rougis. »

« Je suis sûre que oui. » Les deux filles gloussèrent.

* * *

Peu de temps après, Clara entendit le Docteur l'appeler.

« Je les ai trouvés ! » Une maigre femme blonde et un homme chauve couraient derrière lui vers l'endroit où les deux filles étaient assises.

« Maman ! » Chloé courut vers sa mère, les bras tendus.

« Oh bébé, ne t'éloigne pas comme ça ! On était si inquiets pour toi ! » Dit la mère de Chloé en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Merci beaucoup de vous être occupé d'elle. » Le père de Chloé serra la main du Docteur.

Clara et le Docteur regardèrent la famille s'éloigner. Clara sentit la main du Docteur frôler légèrement la sienne une fois, puis la prendre totalement. Son pouce dessinait de doux cercles sur le dos de sa main. Les deux mains étaient parfaites ensemble, et comme s'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Le Docteur dirigea son regard vers Clara, et elle lui sourit en retour pensant aux mots de Chloé.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre. » Il fit un geste de la tête vers leurs mains liées. « Comme ça, tu ne te perdras pas. »

* * *

La nuit était arrivée, et le ciel désormais sombre. Clara et le Docteur était toujours à Disney, et attendait maintenant devant le château sur Main Street USA. Tous les personnages formaient une énorme parade jusqu'au château où étaient tirés des feux d'artifice.

Les mains de Clara et du Docteur étaient toujours liées.

« Merci encore Docteur. Aujourd'hui a été formidable. »

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi, Clara. » Le Docteur amena leurs mains jointes devant son visage, et déposa un léger baiser sur le dos de sa main. Clara rougit énormément et retourna son attention vers la parade.

Quand elle le regarda à nouveau quelques minutes plus tard, il la regardait toujours.

Elle baissa vivement la tête et la posa sur le bord de son épaule, sentant son odeur familière et réconfortante.

Ils retournèrent au TARDIS après le spectacle, toujours main dans la main. Il ne la lâcha pas avant un baiser sur la joue et un câlin pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit devant sa porte. Clara savait qu'elle était en sûreté, et qu'elle ne se perdrait jamais avec lui.


	3. Jour 2: S'enlacer quelque part

_Jour 2: S'enlacer quelque part_

_Rating: **T**_

_Résumé: Le Docteur emmène Clara à l'époque qu'elle veut._

_Mots: 1 464_

_Notes: Ce n'est pas mon travail mais celui de** sammyalex-in-the-snogbox** je ne fais que traduire ! **Reviews** sont les bienvenues ;)_

* * *

Clara a toujours voulu voir une fête à l'époque de la Prohibition à New York. Elle ne s'est jamais embêtée à lire les classiques, optant pour des romans fantastiques et d'aventure, mais dans ses années adolescentes, elle a admiré _Gatsby le Magnifique_ de Scott Fitzgerald. C'est principalement ce qui a provoqué son désir de voir une telle fête.

Elle demanda au Docteur, espérant qu'il connaisse quelqu'un à cette époque qui pourrait la faire entrer à une de ces fêtes. Il a définitivement été à la hauteur. Il se trouve que le Docteur connait des gens puissants aux Etats-Unis. Il n'eut aucun problème à les faire participer à la fête la plus folle que Clara ai jamais vu.

Elle s'est retrouvée dans une robe garçonne des années 1920 absolument fa-bu-leuse. Après s'être coiffée et s'être maquillée, elle rejoignit le Docteur devant la console du TARDIS.

« Tu sais que tu t'apprêtes à violer la loi ? »

« On s'en fiche ! J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça, et maintenant je peux. »

« Très bien, après toi, Sheba » Son accent américain était parfait.

* * *

« Plus d'eau riante pour vous poupée ? » Demanda le barman à une Clara très ivre.

« Ooh, ça serait adorable, chéri ! » peina-t-elle à articuler.

« Tu es sûre que c'est raisonnable ? » Demanda timidement le Docteur. Elle avait déjà bu plusieurs verres différents, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse quelque chose de stupide comme un coma éthylique ou partir avec un étranger.

« Vais bien, chéri. Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je ne peux pas me gérer ? »

« Eh bien par exemple, tu viens de m'appeler chéri. »

« Je ne t'appelle pas tout le temps comme ça ? » Le Docteur secoua la tête. « Oooh, peut-être que je ne le fais que dans ma tête alors. Prends un verre, vis un peu ! »

Le Docteur soupira et fit un signe au barman, commandant un autre verre, et regretta sa décision un peu plus tard.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, la fête devint encore plus bruyante que quand ils étaient arrivés. Des gens continuaient d'arriver aux premières heures du matin. Il était maintenant quatre heures du matin, et l'orchestre jouait toujours. Les invités ivres avaient commencé à glisser sur des rampes dorées, à sauter dans la piscine habillés et à danser ensemble de façon assez provocante (pour les années 1920) dans la grande salle.

Le Docteur attendait Clara devant une salle de bain. Dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte pour sortir, un jeune couple passionné entra et lui claqua la porte au nez.

« Eh bien… On dirait que les choses n'ont pas beaucoup changées. Ça me rappelle une fête à laquelle je suis allée à la fin du lycée. Papa était furieux, j'étais rentrée ivre morte. » Raconta Clara endormie.

« Donc tu étais aussi ivre que tu l'es maintenant ? »

« Oh, ferme-la, toi » Dit-elle, s'appuyant contre lui. « Je suis assez fatiguée, on peut retourner au TARDIS ? »

« Bien sûr » Répondit le Docteur, secrètement soulagé qu'elle le demande.

Alors qu'il franchissait le seuil de la demeure, le Docteur remarqua des voitures avec des lumières clignotantes roulant vers la maison. C'était la police. Bien sûr, c'était l'époque de la Prohibition, et il y avait une énorme fête. Quelqu'un avait craché le morceau. C'était une bonne chose qu'ils fussent sur le point de partir.

Alors que le Docteur fermait les portes du TARDIS, il remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel sur la console. C'était un headband pailleté le headband de Clara, pour être plus précis. Il le prit et l'inspecta, se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour lui rendre. Sur le chemin, il trébucha sur quelque chose et s'étala de tout son long. Il regarda sur quoi il avait marché, et trouva une des chaussures dorées de Clara. Fronçant les sourcils, il la prit dans ses mains et continua à avancer.

Le trajet jusqu'à la chambre de Clara était jonchés d'accessoires ayant servis à Clara pour la soirée. Il ramassa ses boucles d'oreilles, ses bracelets, son autre chaussure avant même d'être arrivé au couloir menant à sa chambre.

Il tourna à droite et vit le fin collant chair qu'elle avait porté sur le sol. Quelques mètres plus loin, juste devant la porte gisait sa belle robe dorée en boule.

Le Docteur les ramassa et frappa légèrement sur la porte entrouverte.

« Entrez » Cria Clara.

Quand il pénétra dans sa chambre, elle était allongée sur son lit sans rien d'autre sur elle que ses sous-vêtements. Il lâcha tout et mit sa main devant ses yeux.

« Clara, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'avais trop chaud. Viens ici, je veux te voir. »

« Mais, m-mais tu ne portes presque rien ! »

« Je m'en fiche, je suis fatiguée » Dit-elle en se rallongeant.

Il retira sa main de devant ses yeux et s'approcha doucement, regardant le mur au-dessus de sa tête.

« Viens t'asseoir, mets-toi à l'aise. »

Il s'asseya lentement à côté d'elle, s'appuyant contre la tête de lit. Clara se blottit contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où mettre ses mains. Il battit des bras nerveusement pendant un instant avant de les mettre inconfortablement derrière sa tête.

« Docteur, pourquoi as-tu peur de me toucher ? Tu ne peux pas être à l'aise comme ça »

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il plaça précautionneusement son bras sur la douce courbe de sa taille, son autre main reposant sur la main de Clara, sur son torse. Elle soupira doucement et s'enfonça plus profondément dans le creux de son cou.

« C'est mieux. »

« C'est vrai ? » Couina-t-il. Elle gloussa légèrement. Sa voix était montée de plusieurs octaves.

« Oui. Ma tête tourne. Ça sera l'enfer demain matin. »

« Je suis sûr que oui. Tu as pas mal bu. »

Elle soupira à nouveau « C'est vrai. Mais je profitais de l'instant présent. »

« Tu en profitais bien. » _Et encore maintenant_ pensa-t-il.

« Chuuuut, arrête de parler. » Elle leva un doigt vers ses lèvres, et finit par les ouvrir pour cogner ses dents. Ses battements de cœurs furent encore plus rapides qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. « Suis fatiguée. Dodo maintenant. » Clara s'endormit rapidement, toujours à moitié nue, enlaçant le Docteur.

Le Docteur ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit-là. Il continuait de penser au fait que Clara était blottie contre lui avec presque aucun vêtement. Quand il dormait, il était conscient de temps en temps, ses rêves remplis d'images d'elle.

Il dormait quand elle s'est réveillée. Son grand cri le sortit brutalement du… _plaisant_ rêve qu'il faisait.

« Clara, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il encore ensommeillé.

« Oh mon Dieu, c'était si stupide ! » se répétait-elle. Le Docteur était clairement confus. « Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai fait ça ! » Elle rassemblait les couvertures pour se couvrir un peu. Elle s'accrochait toujours au Docteur cependant.

« J'ai _beaucoup_ trop bu hier soir. Je ne me serais pas réveillée au lit à moitié nue avec toi si je n'avais pas bu. Je suis tellement désolée Docteur. »

« C'est pas grave, on fait tous des erreurs. Tu ne faisais que t'amuser. J'espère que tu as bien profité. »

« Oui, beaucoup ! » Elle lui sourit. Son sourire était contagieux, il lui sourit en retour avant de lui planter un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.

« Eh bien je suis content » Il la ramena contre lui, oubliant momentanément son absence de vêtements.

« Hum, Docteur, je suis très bien là, et j'espère que toi aussi,» elle le regarda inquiète, « mais je ne porte presque rien, je peux aller mettre quelque chose si ça te gène. »

« Erm, ok, si tu veux. Je m'en fiche un peu, je suis assez bien là… Je veux dire, si tu te sens mieux en mettant quelque chose, alors vas-y, mais je… hum… Peu importe comment je le tournerai, ça sonnera bizarre hein ? »

« Oui ! » Ils rirent tous les deux. Il la rapprocha encore plus de lui. « Je me sens bien là, je suis à l'aise avec mon corps, je m'en fiche » Dit-elle doucement.

« Tu dois être à l'aise avec ton corps, tu es mignonne, tu as un beau… erm… Je suis encore bizarre hein ? »

« Oui. Peut-être que tu devrais arrêter de parler. »

« Je crois que je vais faire ça. » La paire tomba dans un silence confortable une fois de plus. Quand il la regarda à nouveau, elle s'était rendormie. Peu après, il s'endormit à son tour la serrant contre lui.


	4. Jour 3: Jouer aux jeux vidéo

_Jour 3: Jouer aux jeux vidéo - Regarder un film._

_Rating: **K+**_

_Résumé: Artie est malade, donc le Docteur et Clara passe la journée à la maison._

_Mots: 1 233_

_Notes: Ce n'est pas mon travail mais celui de** sammyalex-in-the-snogbox** je ne fais que traduire ! **Reviews** sont les bienvenues ;)  
Wouhou on a dépassé les 100 views ! Et merci à **SunnySmile1324** pour sa review, ça fait plaisir :D_

* * *

Le Docteur était déçu par cette journée en particulier. C'était un mercredi, donc un jour qu'il devait passer avec Clara. Cependant quand il est arrivé pour la prendre, elle ne pouvait pas venir.

« Mais pourquoi non ? C'est mercredi, c'est notre jour. » Dit-il en faisant la moue.

« Parce que, » Elle sortit sur le seuil et ferma la porte d'entrée. « Artie a de la fièvre et je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul. »

« Oh, oui c'est pas bien pour lui. » Elle secoua la tête.

« Tu as une machine à voyager dans le temps, prends-là et revient la semaine prochaine. Ça te prendra en tout pas plus de deux minutes. »

« Ouais, mais on traîne toujours ensemble le mercredi. C'est… notre truc. J'ai l'impression de tricher. »

« D'accord, entre à l'intérieur alors. »

« Quoi ? Vraiment ? »

« Tu voulais qu'on traîne ensemble, non ? »

« Oh oui, c'est génial ! Une journée à la maison avec Clara ! »

* * *

Artie fut agréablement surpris quand il vit le Docteur entrer dans sa chambre.

« Que faites-vous là ? Vous ne devriez pas être quelque part dans l'espace ? »

Le Docteur s'assit sur le bord du lit et rit légèrement « Parfois je prends quelques jours. Clara m'a invité à rester pour la journée pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper de toi. Elle t'aime beaucoup, tu sais. »

« Elle vous aime aussi, Docteur. » Il regarda le petit garçon curieusement. « Elle parle de vous tout le temps. Vous êtes son petit-copain c'est ça ? »

« Pas vraiment non. » Artie le regarda d'un air entendu. « Eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment. Je devrais savoir non ? »

Il acquiesça « Vous devriez. »

« Je vais trouver ! Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose pendant que je suis en bas ? »

« Non merci ça va. Maintenant PARTEZ ! »

« Ok, ok ! »

Le Docteur descendit les escaliers et trouva Clara dans la cuisine entrain de nettoyer.

« Donc, qu'est-ce que fait une nounou quand son enfant est en haut au lit ? »

« Lire, surtout. S'occuper de la maison, mais c'est bon. Trainer sur internet, il y a ce blog sur lequel je pourrais regarder des photos de Benedict Cumberbatch pendant des jours. Ils connaissent tous les secrets à propos de _Sherlock_. »

« Ok, rien d'autre de plus… intéressant ? »

« Euh, on a la Wii aussi… »

« Super ! On peut y jouer ? »

« Bien sûr ! Prêt pour un match de tennis ? »

« Oh, le serai-je un jour… »

* * *

Cela faisait presque une heure que le Docteur et Clara jouaient au tennis sur la Wii.

« Ok Docteur, j'abandonne. Tu as gagné. »

« Wouhou ! J'te l'avais dit ! » Clara était sincèrement surprise qu'il ait assez de coordination. Il n'avait fait que secouer ses bras, pas vraiment une technique, mais il avait quand même réussi à l'écraser totalement à ce jeu.

Elle alla leur chercher une bouteille d'eau fraiche dans le frigidaire. « Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je t'annonçais que _je_ peux t'écraser dans le jeu de _mon _choix ? »

« Je dirais que tu es folle, et que c'est impossible. »

« Ok, c'est parti. » Clara inséra le disque de Just Dance et observa l'horreur se répandre sur le visage de son adversaire. « Alors, c'est toujours impossible ? »

* * *

Clara aurait voulu avoir une caméra pour filmer le ridicule de la situation actuelle dans son salon. Dire que le docteur brassait de l'air était une litote. C'était littéralement la chose la _moins_ coordonnée qu'elle ait jamais vue.

Il avait retiré sa veste, et retroussé ses manches en disant qu'il avait chaud. Clara ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fixer ses avant-bras quand il buvait de l'eau entre les tours de danse. Elle se retrouva à penser à quel sentiment elle éprouverait si elle se réveillait entre ces bras étonnamment musclés. Dans sa tête, c'était agréable.

« Ok Clara. Le dernier tour est un duo. Le gagnant choisit le prochain jeu ? »

« Marché conclu. C'est parti alors ! »

Ils se placèrent tous deux devant l'écran. Elle n'avait jamais vécu un combat aussi intense, même contre Angie qui était plutôt bonne à ce jeu. Elle et le Docteur était au coude à coude. Leurs scores se frôlaient. A la fin de la chanson, Clara sortir triomphante.

Le Docteur grogna. « HA ! Je t'avais dit que je te battrais ! Maintenant, voyons voir, que mettre ensuite ? »

« On peut faire une pause avec la Wii ? » Il haletait, visiblement fatigué.

« Bien sûr. J'ai préparé un gâteau ce matin, tu veux m'aider pour le glaçage ? »

« C'est au chocolat ? »

« Oui, au chocolat. »

« Alors DANS LA CUISINE ! » Le Docteur y courut presque.

* * *

La demi-heure suivante fut une demi-heure très salissante. Ils finirent avec du glaçage partout. Alors qu'ils sortaient de la cuisine après avoir nettoyer leur désastre, Clara parla du jeu auquel elle avait choisi de jouer.

« Mario Kart ? Tu n'as aucune chance de me battre ! Je suis un Seigneur du Temps, j'étais là quand Mario Kart a été inventé.»

« Oh, mais je suis assez bonne quand même. »

« On va voir ça. »

* * *

Clara ne mentait pas quand elle disait qu'elle était bonne à Mario Kart. Même le Docteur avait du mal à tenir la cadence.

« Grands Dieux ! Clara, comment es-tu devenue si bonne à ce jeu ? » S'exclama le Docteur en pressant les boutons.

« Je connais toutes les bonnes astuces, c'est tout. » Dit-elle avant d'aisément accélérer, passant devant et le laissant loin derrière.

Alors qu'elle était concentrée sur le jeu, il passa ses bras autour d'elle, et jouait assis dans son dos, sa manette devant elle. Il bloquait ses bras, et elle ne pouvait plus jouer.

« Hey, pas juste ! » Dit-elle en essayant de le repousser. Ce fut infructueux, cependant elle se tortilla de façon à pouvoir jouer. Elle finit par gagner le jeu.

« Oh merde ! » Cria le Docteur. « J'en reviens pas j'ai perdu contre ma copine alors que je lui tenais les bras ! »

« Ta copine ? » Chuchota Clara. Le Docteur n'avait pas remarqué que cela lui avait échappé.

« Oh, hum, j'ai dit ça à haute voix ? » Murmura-t-il nerveusement.

« Oui, oui tu l'as fait. »

« C'était juste… un lapsus, vraiment. Je pense, heu Artie a dit quelque chose tout à l'heure, et je crois que je n'ai pas… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

« Hum, il m'a demandé si j'étais ton petit-copain… et honnêtement je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre. »

« Docteur, est-ce que tu _veux_ que je sois ta copine ? »

« Hum… Et bien… Honnêtement ? »

« Allez vas-y. »

Il soupira fort. « Oui. Oui je veux que tu sois ma copine. »

« Bien, parce que je veux que tu sois mon copain. » Elle lui sourit. Il la regarda, en état de choc.

« Bon, bien ! » Il la regarda et lui sourit aussi, glissant ses doigts entre les siens.


	5. Jour 4: A un rendez-vous

_Jour 4: A un rendez-vous_

_Rating:** T**_

_Résumé: Le Docteur emmène Clara à un rendez-vous tropical._

_Nombre de mots: 1738_

_Notes: Ce n'est pas mon travail mais celui de** sammyalex-in-the-snogbox** je ne fais que traduire ! Les **Reviews** sont les bienvenues ;)_

* * *

Clara était prête à rentrer à la maison chez les Maitland après une nouvelle journée d'aventures. Elle fit un câlin au Docteur pour lui dire au revoir, et ouvrait la porte du TARDIS quand le Docteur l'arrêta.

Quand elle se retourna pour le regarder, il avait l'air nerveux. Il pensait assurément à quelque chose, une chose à laquelle il pensait depuis un moment.

« Tu penses trop. Ton cerveau va exploser. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Clara s'attendait à ce qu'il se fende d'un commentaire sarcastique du genre « c'est impossible que ta tête explose quand tu penses trop » ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais tout ce qu'il vit fut le même regard nerveux.

« Je euh, je voulais juste savoir quelque chose. » Il ne pouvait pas la regarder dans les yeux.

« Ok, vas-y demande alors. »

« Tu viens toujours avec moi mercredi prochain, hein ? »

Elle était perdue « Bien sûr que oui, le mercredi c'est notre jour. Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, » il la regarda dans les yeux, « je me demandais si au lieu de partir à l'aventure, je pouvais t'inviter à un rendez-vous ? »

Clara fut surprise. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Son visage avait dû lui montrer l'étonnement ressenti. Ça a dû lui faire penser qu'elle n'était pas vraiment partante ou quelque chose du genre car il dit « C'était une bêtise, t'inquiète pas, oublie ce que j'ai dit. »

« Oui. » Il la regarda, confus. « Oui, j'aimerais aller à un rendez-vous avec toi. »

« Vraiment ? » Sa voix était beaucoup plus aigüe que d'habitude alors qu'il la questionnait. Il se racla la gorge et répéta « Vraiment ? »

« Oui, vraiment. » Lui sourit-elle. Ses sourcils, remontés jusqu'à ses cheveux, revinrent à leur position normale et son expression de choc se transforma en un adorable sourire.

« Super, je te prendrai à l'heure habituelle. Oh, et tu devrais emporter un maillot de bain. »

« Je le ferai Docteur. A mercredi ! »

* * *

Le mercredi suivant, Clara était prête pour son rendez-vous. Elle était allée faire du shopping avec une de ses amies pour se trouver une nouvelle tenue, et était assez sûre d'être jolie.

Elle s'assit sur les marches du seuil en attendant d'entendre le bruit du TARDIS. Il y avait quelque chose de différent cependant, elle était nerveuse. _C'est du Docteur qu'on parle. Je pars avec lui toutes les semaines la seule différence c'est qu'on a appelé ça un rendez-vous._

Finalement, elle entendit le bruit du TARDIS. Son cœur battait fort, ses paumes étaient moites, et elle avait des papillons au fond de sa poitrine. Elle se leva et lissa la petite robe qu'elle portait, prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers le TARDIS pour l'y voir nonchalamment adossé.

«Prêt pour notre rendez-vous ? » Dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Son expression s'adoucit et un timide sourire apparut. « Clara, tu es… tu es très belle. » Elle rougit violemment. Il prit sa main et l'embrassa.

« Merci Docteur. » Répondit-elle doucement. Il se saisit complètement de sa main, liant ses doigts aux siens, et l'attira dans le TARDIS.

« Prête à partir ? » Clara acquiesça. Il sourit et mis le TARDIS en route.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils atterrirent. Il prit sa main à nouveau, et l'entraina dehors. Ils étaient sur une falaise qui surplombait une plage et une jetée. Le ciel était légèrement violet, presque rose, et l'arrière-plan était composé de magnifiques montagnes.

« Apalapucia. La seconde meilleure planète sur la liste du Top 10 des destinations pour le voyageur spatial judicieux. J'ai amené deux amis une fois, ça s'est pas très bien passé, donc j'espère que _cette fois _on s'amusera bien. » Il la regarda et sourit.

« Eh bien, ce n'est absolument pas décourageant. »

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, quand on arrive là-bas on se matérialise directement dans un hôpital. On est des centaines d'années dans le passé, rien n'arrivera. »

« Ok… Donc où on va alors ? »

« Eh bien, on peut commencer par un pique-nique sur la plage ? »

« Très bien, montre le chemin ! »

* * *

Le rendez-vous était très décontracté. C'était facile et confortable, rien ne semblait différent entre eux.

Après leur déjeuner, ils retournèrent au TARDIS pour mettre leurs maillots de bain. Clara ne l'avait jamais avec rien d'autre qu'avec sa veste de tweed et son nœud papillon, elle était donc impatiente de voir ce qu'il portait comme maillot de bain.

Elle l'attendit devant la console. Quand il arriva, il portait un maillot de bain étonnamment ordinaire. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce à quoi elle s'attendait, mais elle était assez impressionnée. Il cachait une bonne partie de son corps athlétique sous cette lourde veste. Le Docteur dût remarquer qu'elle le fixait, car il s'appuya contre la console du TARDIS avec un sourire suffisant sur le visage. Il la détailla de la même façon qu'elle avait faite pour lui.

Clara se sentit soudainement très exposée au regard trainant du Docteur. Pas de façon inconfortable, plus l'opposé en fait, un léger frissonnement parcourut son corps rendant sa peau chaude et fourmillante. Elle se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas effrayé un peu avec son petit bikini maintenu par des ficelles. Elle attrapa sa serviette sur la rambarde et se couvrit un peu.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu es belle. » Elle était surprise par son compliment. Il n'était jamais si franc avec elle. Elle rougit d'un bel écarlate et coinça la serviette sur sa hanche.

Elle se racla un peu la gorge pour briser le silence. « On retourne sur la plage ? » Il acquiesça et prit à nouveau sa main alors qu'ils passaient les portes jusqu'au sable.

Ils étendirent leurs serviettes, et Clara était sur le point de s'allonger pour bronzer quand le Docteur se plaça devant elle et attrapa sa taille. Son cœur commença à tambouriner et elle le regarda. Il la regardait avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Elle commença à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser quand il la souleva et la jeta sur son épaule.

« DOCTEEEEUUURRR ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? REPOSE-MOI ! » Commença-t-elle à crier. Il ria et courut vers l'eau, la tenant toujours sur son épaule.

Le Docteur la jeta dans l'eau une fois qu'elle était assez profonde et plongea ensuite. Elle fit surface avec une mine renfrognée. L'eau était glacée. Elle était sûre que son mascara avait coulé sur ses joues.

Quand il remonta à la surface, il commença immédiatement à rire. « Docteur, je ressemble à raton-laveur. »

« Pas tout stupide petite fille. Viens par là. » Elle nagea vers lui et aventura sa main dans ses cheveux. Même quand ils étaient trempés et dégoulinants, ils étaient toujours doux et tombant. Elle appuya sur sa tête et le coula, s'éloignant en nageant et riant dès qu'il sortir la tête de l'eau.

« Je vais me venger pour ça ! » Lui cria-t-il, la chassant à travers les vagues.

Ils s'éclaboussèrent tous les deux avec l'eau à hauteur de la taille. Elle lui passa les bras autour du ventre pour essayer de l'entrainer dans l'eau, mais il était solide comme un roc. Elle pouvait sentir ses muscles se tendre sous sa peau quand il bougea.

« Tu ne vas jamais bouger, hein ? »

« Nope ! » Lui dit-il. Il avait un léger sourire sur le visage. Il la regarda, et elle sentit les papillons revenir dans son ventre. « Clara, est-ce que tu serais… contre… si j'essayais quelque chose ? »

« Ça dépend de quoi. » Elle savait exactement où il voulait en venir.

« Eh bien, je… hum… je voulais vraiment »

« Vas-y alors. »

Il lui fit un faible sourire et se gratta l'arrière du crâne avec une main, essayant clairement de trouver quoi lui dire.

« Oh, ferme-la et embrasse-moi espèce d'idiot. » Clara se souleva pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle fasse ça comme ça, alors ces bras s'agitèrent, sa manière de dire « on m'embrasse ! » avant de les glisser autour de ses hanches. Ils s'embrassèrent lentement, leurs lèvres glissant paresseusement selon une danse attentivement chorégraphiée.

Elle avait un énorme sourire quand il se retira. Il la serra fort contre son torse. Elle pouvait sentir son double battement de cœur battre frénétiquement sous son oreille.

« Wow. » Murmura-t-il.

« Wow, en effet. » Rigola-t-elle en retour, demandant un autre baiser.

* * *

Le couple nagea dans l'eau chaude encore un moment. Clara retourna sur la plage pour s'envelopper dans sa serviette et se sécher un peu. Elle était étendue sur le ventre le regardant dans l'océan quand il revient vers elle.

« Alors, diner sur la jetée ? » Demanda-t-il. Elle fit oui de la tête, attrapa sa serviette et ils retournèrent au TARDIS.

* * *

Clara et le Docteur se rhabillèrent et allèrent sur un restaurant sur la jetée pour diner. Ils choisirent un petit restaurant de Fish & chips, et s'assirent, profitant de l'atmosphère et de l'ambiance.

Ensuite, ils continuèrent de marcher sur la jetée pour prendre une glace. Ils marchèrent main dans la main, s'arrêtant quelques fois pour s'embrasser.

Clara soupira fortement « Cette journée était merveilleuse. Merci. »

« De rien Clara. Je suis juste surpris que tu es accepté d'avoir un rendez-vous avec moi. »

« Pourquoi es-tu si surpris ? »

« Euh, je sais pas vraiment, je suis juste un vieux et stupide Seigneur du Temps, et tu es… belle. Je peux peut-être que tu voulais juste être mon amie. »

« Docteur, tu m'as montré les étoiles, de qui d'autre je pouvais tomber amoureuse ? » Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. _Est-ce que je viens de lui dire que j'étais amoureuse de lui ?_

« Est-ce que tu as dit… ? » Quand elle le regarda, au lieu de le voir horrifié, il semblait plutôt heureux. « Je t'aime Clara. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! » Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

« Ça a été une journée fantastique Docteur, mais je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer. »

« D'accord, direction le TARDIS alors ? »

Elle acquiesça. Ils retournèrent main dans la main au TARDIS pour mettre fin à cette soirée.

* * *

_PS: Cette histoire **continue** au jour **5** ! :)_


	6. Jour 5: S'embrasser

_Jour 5: S'embrasser_

_Rating:** T**_

_Résumé: Le Docteur raccompagne Clara chez elle après leur rendez-vous._

_Nombre de mots: 1189_

_Notes: Ce n'est pas mon travail mais celui de** sammyalex-in-the-snogbox** je ne fais que traduire ! Les **Reviews** sont les bienvenues ;)_

_On a dépassé les 200 vues, youhou ! Mais toujours qu'une seule review... :/_

* * *

Le TARDIS se matérialisa devant la maison des Maitland tard dans la nuit.

« Eh bien, c'est là. » Soupira tristement Clara.

« C'est là. » Répondit le Docteur.

Clara commença à ouvrir les portes du TARDIS. « Attends Clara, laisse-moi te raccompagner jusqu'à ta porte. »

Le Docteur la suivit jusque devant la porte d'entrée des Maitland. Ils s'arrêtèrent sous la lumière du porche, et se firent face.

« J'aimerais ne pas avoir à partir. »

Il soupira fortement « Mon dieu merci, j'avais peur d'être le seul à penser ça ! ». Clara ria bruyamment, apaisant un peu la tension qu'ils ressentaient.

« Tu veux rentrer un peu ? George et les enfants sont probablement couchés. » Demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Oui bien sûr, je veux bien. » Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur et s'assirent dans le salon.

« CLARA EST RENTREE ! » Artie dévala les escaliers pour sauter sur ses genoux sur le canapé.

« Artie, arrête de l'embêter. Elle toujours à son rendez-vous idiot. » Angie lui suivait de près. « C'était comment Clara ? » Elle se tourna vers Clara, lui fit un clin d'œil, un petit sourire narquois sur le visage.

« Artie, Angie, vous ne devriez pas être au lit ? »

« Papa a dit qu'on pouvait rester debout jusqu'à ce que tu rentres. » Répondit Artie, un sourire sur le visage.

« C'est vrai ? Eh bien je suis rentrée, donc vous devez aller au lit. Allez, au lit ! »

« Tu peux me border Clara ? » Chuchota timidement Artie.

« Artie, elle a un rendez-vous, elle peut pas te border. Elle a probablement prévu de conclure avec le Docteur ou un truc du genre. » Les yeux de Clara s'écarquillèrent et elle rougit furieusement.

« Angie ! » Répondit-elle brusquement.

« Quoi ? Je lui dis juste la vérité. Bonne nuit Clara, bonne nuit Docteur. » Elle gloussa, grimpant les escaliers derrière Artie.

Clara ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à cinq avant de se retourner et de croiser le regard du Docteur.

« Désolée à propos d'Angie, tu sais à son âge, ils sont… bizarres. »

« Hm ? Ouais ! Les adolescents, ils peuvent faire des… blagues… stupides. »

Elle rigola. « Ça s'est sûr ! Alors,» elle s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé, « où on en était ? »

« Eh bien j'ai fait atterrir le TARDIS, je t'ai raccompagné jusqu'à ta porte, on a établi le fait qu'aucun de nous ne voulait quitter l'autre, on est rentrés, on s'est assis, Artie est descendu, puis Angie a suivi, puis tu as dit qu'ils devaient aller au lit, puis Artie a demandé à être bordé, mais Angie a fait une blague à propos de nous et de conclure, puis tu leur a dit d'aller se coucher, fait une blague sur les adolescents et maintenant on en est là. » Il la regarda en souriant, assez satisfait de lui-même.

« D'accord, pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête mais c'est pas grave, on va faire avec. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête alors ? Généralement quand les gens demandent « où on en était » ils veulent que je récapitule tout ce qu'on vient de faire. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, non Docteur, tu es à des années-lumière de ce que je voulais dire. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? »

« Je dois vraiment t'expliquer ça ? T'as pas déjà été… marié ? J'ai rencontré ta… femme. Elle avait l'air d'être le genre de personne qui dit… ça. »

« Elle le fait ? » Il réfléchit. « Juste… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Ça veut dire, on a été interrompus, c'est le moment où tu m'embrasses ! C'est ça que ça veut dire ! »

« Oh… Eh bien, ça n'a aucun sens. »

Clara soupira fortement. « Viens ici idiot de l'espace. »

Clara plaça délicatement ses mains de chaque côté de son cou, et l'approcha pour un baiser. Leurs lèvres se connectèrent doucement. Le Docteur était assez timide dans ce genre de choses, donc elle prit le contrôle de la situation, prenant gentiment sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, approfondissant le baiser.

Une fois que le Docteur eut pris ses marques, il agrippa la taille de Clara et la rapprocha de lui. Elle était si proche qu'elle était pratiquement assise sur lui.

Elle était sûre qu'il pouvait entendre le battement de son cœur il tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elle pouvait sentir le double pouls sous ses doigts qui touchaient à peine son cou.

Les lèvres du Docteur avaient emprisonné les siennes, ce qui fit qu'il prit le contrôle. Clara savait que les choses allaient s'emballer rapidement. Elle était totalement pour jusqu'à ce que…

« OH ! Clara… » George Maitland était apparu dans le hall.

Clara se précipita immédiatement de l'autre côté du canapé, loin du Docteur. Elle avait la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre. « Salut George, je pensais que tu étais au lit… »

« Non, non, non ne me laisse pas ruiner la fin de ton rendez-vous, les enfants viennent de me dire que tu étais rentrée, et je ne t'ai pas entendue monter, et personne ne parlait alors je voulais juste voir ce qu'il se passait, mais je crois que j'ai ma réponse. Je vais juste boire un peu d'eau et partir… »

Clara lui suivit en courant dans la cuisine, signalant au Docteur de l'attendre dans le canapé. « Je suis vraiment désolée George, ça n'arrivera plus. »

« N'importe quoi Clara. Tu es une adulte, et c'est aussi ta maison. Je n'ai pas à te dire ce que tu peux faire et ne pas faire. »

« Ouais, mais et si les enfants… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ne les laisse pas gâcher ton rendez-vous. On dirait que tu t'es bien amusée. »

Elle eut le souffle coupé. « George ! Stop, tu m'embarrasses. » Les deux rirent alors qu'ils sortaient de la cuisine.

« Je vous laisse maintenant. Bonne nuit Clara, Bonne nuit Docteur. »

« Bonne nuit George. » Dirent-ils tous les deux à l'unisson.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » Le Docteur se tourna vers Clara.

« Rien vraiment, juste George qui fait l'ami. »

« Oh, ok. Je crois que c'est le moment où je pars. Il se fait tard tu devrais dormir un peu. Je viens demain pour le déjeuner ? »

Clara acquiesça en se mordillant la lèvre. « Ça a l'air génial. » Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« Eh bien, à demain alors. »

« A demain Docteur. »

Une fois encore, Clara s'éleva sur la pointe des pieds et enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser en guise d'au revoir. Ils se séparèrent, et il partit. Elle se retourna et glissa le long de la porte jusqu'à être assise sur le paillasson. Elle porta doucement ses doigts à ses lèvres, se rappelant la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes il n'y a même pas une minute.


	7. Jour 6: Porter les affaires de l'autre

_Jour 6: Porter les affaires de l'autre._

_Rating: **T+**_

_Résumé: Le Docteur et Clara se moque des affaires de l'autre_

_Mots: 785_

_Notes: Ce n'est pas mon travail mais celui de** sammyalex-in-the-snogbox** je ne fais que traduire ! **Reviews** sont les bienvenues ;) Aujourd'hui la fin n'est pas forcément pour les enfants, même si elle n'est pas non plus lemon ! Enjoy :)  
Merci **Phenicia**, ça fait plaisir ! Et je transmets ton avis sur les oneshots à l'auteur ;)_

_Et j'ai oublié de vous dire, je suis **bavarde**, on peut discuter par **PM** ou **twitter**, que j'ai mis sur mon profil ;) Voilà, **profitez bien** de votre lecture !_

* * *

Le Docteur venait de juste de retirer sa veste et de la poser sur une des rambardes métalliques dans la salle de la console du TARDIS. Il bricolait quelque chose de cassé sur le moniteur, les manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, les cheveux en bataille.

Clara se dirigea vers sa veste et la regarda d'un air interrogateur. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes ce truc lourd ? C'est pas trop dur de courir avec ? »

Il tourna et la regarda, clairement pas impressionné qu'elle ne le soit pas par son manteau. « Je ne sais pas, parce que c'est cool. Je dois avoir une raison ? »

« Hem… Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as choisi ? »

« J'en avais assez de l'ancienne. Trop de… mauvais souvenirs. »

Elle se sentit mal de se moquer de son manteau… mais seulement l'espace d'un instant. Elle retira sa propre veste en cuir pour enfiler son tweed.

« Regardez-moi, je suis le Docteur… Je pense que je suis _vachement_ cool. »

Il lui lança un regard énervé, puis enfila sa petite veste en cuir.

« Regardez-moi, je suis Clara Oswald. Est-ce que cette veste est trop serrée ? Est-ce que ça me fait des plus gros seins ? » Il mima un chuchotement ? « C'était mon but. »

Elle s'insurgea. « Je ne parle _pas_ comme ça ! »

« Tu as raison. » Elle entreprit de défaire son nœud papillon, puis le mis autour de son propre cou et le rattacha. Ensuite elle prit le sonique dans sa poche de son pantalon et le pointa sur lui.

« Je suis le Docteur. Je ne ressens que la culpabilité. Regardez-moi ouvrir les portes verrouillées avec mon tournevis sonique qui ne marche pas sur le bois. Ma veste est longue et flottante et je pense que ce ridicule nœud papillon est cool. Où est ce foutu fez ? »

Cette fois, c'était à son tour d'être outré. « Je ressens plus que la culpabilité. Et hey, te moque pas de mon sonique. Ou de ma veste, ou de mon nœud papillon. »

« Tu ressens plus que de la culpabilité ? Vraiment ? Quand ? »

« Heu hey, je t'aime, ça fait ça déjà. Et je ne me sens pas coupable quand on… tu sais. »

« Tu sais… ? Non, Docteur. Je sais pas vraiment. Eclaire-moi s'il te plait. » Clara avait l'air suffisante.

« Je ne me sens pas coupable quand on est… » Il s'arrêta et marmonna « intimes. »

« C'était quoi ça ? Je t'ai pas entendu. »

« J'ai dit… Je ne me sens pas coupable quand on est… intimes. »

« Pour l'amour de Dieu Docteur, dis juste « quand on fait l'amour ». Tu es un grand garçon, tu peux le dire. »

« C'est juste si… » Il lutta avec le mot.

« Je comprends. » Dit-elle finalement.

« Bien. »

Ils se sourirent mutuellement avant de glisser dans un silence confortable. Le Docteur ôta la veste de Clara, et Clara fit de même. Ils échangèrent leurs vestes alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le couloir du TARDIS.

Clara et le Docteur arrivèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier. Ils posèrent les vestes sur une chaise dans un coin, et le Docteur se dirigea vers son armoire.

Clara s'approcha de sa commode pour se saisir de son pyjama. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et sourit.

« Hum, peut-être que le nœud papillon est mignon en quelque sorte. »

Le Docteur tourna rapidement la tête pour lui faire face. « Est-ce que tu viens de dire que le nœud papillon c'est cool ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit « cool ». J'ai dit que c'était mignon. »

« Eh bien, il te va bien. » Plaisanta-t-il. « Mais j'utiliserais un mot plus fort que mignon. »

« C'est vrai ? » Elle se tourna vers lui, une étincelle malicieuse dans l'œil. Il acquiesça. « Tu es plutôt sexy avec le nœud papillon Docteur. »

« Regardez qui a finalement compris ! » Rigola-t-il. « Mais, je pense qu'il est encore plus sexy sur toi. » Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser et il la saisit à mi-chemin avec un baiser plein de passion et de désir. Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise tandis qu'il la déshabillait en ne laissant que sa culotte.

Elle commença à défaire le nœud papillon autour de son propre cou, mais le Docteur toucha légèrement sa main, l'arrêtant soudainement.

« Non, garde-le. » Dit-il avec une étincelle dans l'œil. Clara obéit avec entrain, saisit sa main et les conduisit vers le lit où ils passèrent la nuit dans une étreinte amoureuse.


	8. Jour 7: Se cosplayer

_Jour 7: Se cosplayer_

_Rating: **T+**_

_Résumé: Le Docteur emmène Clara au Comic Con._

_Mots: 864_

_Notes: Ce n'est pas mon travail mais celui de** sammyalex-in-the-snogbox** je ne fais que traduire ! **Reviews** sont les bienvenues ;)_

* * *

Adolescente, Clara était une grande fan de comics. Elle aimait tout ce qui avait rapport avec et en parlait constamment avec d'autres fans. Elle devint attachée aux personnages fictifs, et basa son groupe d'amis principalement autour de sa passion.

Ces histoires étaient une façon pour Clara de s'évader de la réalité, surtout après le décès de sa mère. Elle s'immergeait dans d'autres mondes, et oubliait toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait. En grandissant, elle arriva de mieux en mieux à gérer son chagrin, mais son amour pour ces histoires resta inchangé.

Clara avait toujours voulu aller à une de ces espèces de conventions. Elle n'en avait jamais eu la chance, et voulait y aller au moins une fois, juste pour l'expérience.

Quand le Docteur suggéra d'aller au Comic Con de San Diego, elle aurait pu l'embrasser. Comic Con avait toujours été un rêve, mais elle n'avait jamais eu les moyens d'y aller.

« Non, t'es pas sérieux ! » Lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète qu'il blague.

« Je suis parfaitement sérieux. Regarde. » Il sortit deux pass, un pour chacun d'eux. Clara cria et sauta dans ses bras.

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis heureuse maintenant ! »

« Je suis content ! »

Clara se détacha de lui. « Alors, on y va ou quoi ? »

« Tu ne veux pas mettre un costume ? »

Elle s'arrêta, bouche bée. « Tu. As. Des. Costumes ? »

Il ria. « Bien sûr que j'ai des costumes ! » Elle couina et il la conduit dans le dressing.

Il y avait tellement de choix de fandoms. Elle ne savait pas lequel choisir. Les tickets disaient qu'ils y allaient en 2013, la même année que celle où elle était partie avec lui.

Elle avait tellement de choix possibles.

Au final, elle décida de s'habiller en Isabelle Lightwood du film à venir _The Mortal Instruments_. Elle adorait les livres, et en plus elle pouvait être un peu plus sexy que d'habitude en Isabelle.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de la console quand elle fut prête. Le Docteur portait un uniforme de Poudlard, avec une baguette et une fausse cicatrice sur le front.

« Harry Potter, très classique Docteur. »

Quand il la regarda, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle était toute vêtue de noir, un corset et une jupe en cuir serrée recouvrait sa petite silhouette. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute et son maquillage était sombre. Sa peau était recouverte d'inscriptions noires.

« Clara… Wow. »

« Les chasseurs d'ombres sont mieux en noir. » Lui sourit Clara. Il avait les joues brûlantes. Elle rit à son rougissement évident, attrapa son bras et courut vers la porte.

Ils arrivèrent dans un chaos absolu. Le hall était bondé. Clara resta près du Docteur elle avait peur de se perdre. Elle finit par se saisir timidement de sa main; elle ne voulait _vraiment_ pas se perdre.

Ils visitèrent les différents stands, et les bras de Clara étaient remplis d'achats à la fin de la journée.

Le Docteur emmena Clara dans un restaurant proche pour diner, puis ils rentrèrent au TARDIS.

« On dirait que tu vas devoir remiser ce costume jusqu'à Halloween » blagua Clara.

« Hey, je l'aime bien, je vais peut-être en faire ma prochaine tenue. »

Elle réfléchit à l'idée. « On vire le tweed violet à ce que je vois ? Bonne idée. »

« Hey, ne te moque pas de ma veste. » Elle pouffa. « Et toi ? Ce costume… te va… assez bien. »

« Quoi ? »

« Eh bien tu es beaucoup plus… dessinée. »

« Isabelle Lightwood porte des robes provocantes exprès pour… Euh, juste parce qu'elle peut. Est-ce que tu es entrain de dire que… je peux ? »

« Non. Euh… Oui tu pourrais, tu es ravissante en fait, mais… je passe pour un idiot total. »

« Yup ! »

« Disons qu'on ne se cosplayera plus jamais. »

« Je suis d'accord avec ça. Je m'en fiche du tweed en fait. »

« Et je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise avec tes robes. Elles ne sont pas si… révélatrices. » Elle rigola.

« Oh, donc c'est ma peau qui te gêne. »

« Non, tu as une… très… belle peau. »

« Tu te connectes à ton Harry intérieur non ? »

« Pas exprès ! Je veux dire c'est vrai, tu es… » Il fit une pause, incertain de devoir dire ce qu'il pense.

« Je suis quoi ? Dis-moi. »

« Sexy. »

Son sourire disparut de son visage. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'il dise ça aussi violemment.

« Ok… Euh, je vais mettre quelque chose de moins… sexy… pour que tu puisses nous sortir de San Diego sans t'écraser ou… un truc du genre. »

« C'est une bonne idée. » Dit-il les yeux grands ouverts. Elle rigola et se retourna, ondulant des hanches un peu plus que d'habitude en allant vers le dressing.

« Eh bien, c'était intéressant. » Murmura le Docteur alors qu'il pressait les boutons pour les éloigner du Comic Con et retourner dans le vortex du temps.


	9. Jour 8: Faire du shopping

_Jour 8: Faire du shopping._

_Rating: **T**_

_Résumé: Clara et le Docteur sont au centre commercial, et Clara voit quelque chose dont elle a absolument besoin._

_Mots: 1 609_

_Notes: Ce n'est pas mon travail mais celui de** sammyalex-in-the-snogbox** je ne fais que traduire ! **Reviews** sont les bienvenues ;)_

_Réponse au Guest, **coolcat** qui a reviewé: Oui j'ai eu aussi du mal avec Clara au début, pour moi Amy était irremplaçable ! Mais elle est attachante et elle ose je trouve ;) Je suis d'accord avec toi sur River ! On aurait dit qu'ils se mariaient plus parce qu'il savait que ça allait se produire et parce qu'il fallait sauver le monde... En tout cas merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir ! :D_

* * *

Le Docteur avait décidé de passer chez les Maitland sur un coup de tête un samedi matin.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais aujourd'hui ? »

« Vraiment, rien. Les enfants n'ont pas école alors ils font une grasse matinée. George est parti acheter de quoi faire des pancakes. »

« Cool. Ça te dérange si je reste un peu aujourd'hui ? Pas vraiment d'humeur à partir à l'aventure. Euh, sauf si t'as envie… alors on partira quand George sera rentré. »

Clara rit. « Non, je pense que frôler la mort une fois par semaine est suffisant. »

« Ok, alors qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'amusant ici aujourd'hui ? »

A ce moment-là, Angie dévala les escaliers, toujours en pyjama son téléphone à la main. « Nina vient de m'envoyer un SMS, je peux aller au centre commercial cet après-midi ? »

« On peut aller faire du shopping. » Dit Clara en se tournant vers le Docteur.

« D'accord ! »

« Oui Angie, tu peux y aller. » Dit Clara à l'adolescente.

« Han, ça veut dire que je dois y aller avec toi et ton taré de petit-copain de l'espace ? »

Clara était sur le point d'intervenir et de faire remarquer que le Docteur n'était pas son petit copain, mais il la coupa, «tu ne sauras même pas qu'on est là. »

« Bien. On part après le déjeuner. »

* * *

A une heure de l'après-midi Angie, Clara et le Docteur partirent au centre commercial. Angie retrouva Nina et ils fixèrent une heure de rendez-vous, puis allèrent chacun de leur côté.

« Tu veux aller quelque part en particulier Docteur ? »

« Je – je sais pas. Je fais pas beaucoup de shopping, encore moins au XXIe siècle. Ouvre la marche ! »

« D'accord. » Clara l'emmena dans différents magasins, mais aucun ne l'attira. Il acheta toutefois un boxer imprimé de nœuds papillon et un autre de petits aliens verts, ce qui provoqua un roulement d'yeux de la part de Clara.

Clara le traina dans quelques magasins qu'elle aimait, essayant des montagnes de chaussures et inspectant des étagères de sacs à main sans fin.

Il leur restait encore une heure avant de devoir retrouver Angie, et il avait déjà fait la quasi-totalité du centre commercial.

« On pourrait aller s'asseoir là-bas pour manger un bout en attendant ? » Demande le Docteur.

« Pourquoi pas. On pourrait aussi aller à l'animalerie et regarder les chatons. »

« Pourquoi pas. Il faut bien tuer le temps. »

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'animalerie, un magasin rose flashy attira l'œil de Clara. Il y avait un mannequin dans la vitrine avec un soutien-gorge et une culotte assortie qui laissa Clara pantoise. « Le modèle Bombe de Victoria's Secret ! Ça fait longtemps que je voulais la voir et l'essayer, Docteur ça t'ennuie si on s'arrête un peu ? »

Le Docteur se gratta la tête et regarda le grand magasin. « Oui pourquoi pas, quel mal il pourrait y avoir ? »

« Super. Allez ! » Elle attrapa sa main et l'entraina avec excitation dans le magasin.

En entrant, ses yeux s'agrandirent. De la lingerie était accrochée dans chaque recoin. Il n'y avait aucun endroit où il pouvait regarder. Il était possible qu'il fût le seul homme dans le magasin.

Clara vit l'état de choc du Docteur et commença à rire. « Ben dit donc ! On dirait que tu n'es jamais entré dans un magasin de lingerie avant. »

Il déglutit avec peine. « Je n'y étais jamais allé. »

« Oh, je m'attendais pas à ça. »

« Ouais, je suis sûr que non. Donc, tu cherchais quelque chose ? »

Elle s'arrêta. « Oui. La Bombe. Elle sourit et continua d'arpenter le magasin.

Durant sa quête de la Bombe, Clara passa devant des bacs d'ensemble de dentelle. Elle en avait pris quelque uns pour les essayer. Le Docteur ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser à propos de cette expérience. Clara était juste son amie il l'avait toujours vu comme une fille, ce qu'elle était. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à penser aux sous-vêtements qu'elle portait, ce qui lui arrivait maintenant. Son visage chauffa quand il commença à imaginer ce qu'elle avait sous ses vêtements en ce moment.

Les deux s'enfoncèrent encore un peu plus dans le magasin, s'éloignant des ensembles basiques pour tous les jours pour arriver près de ceux plus élaborés. Certains d'entre eux ne pouvaient même pas tenir lieu de sous-vêtements, ils avaient plein de petits détails qui se verraient sous les tee-shirts et certains types de pantalons.

« Clara, comment t'es sensé porter ça sous des vêtements ? » Il pointa un soutien-gorge couverts de fantaisies et de plumes.

Elle rit. « Tu n'es pas supposé le porter sous tes vêtements, idiot. »

« Alors… Pourquoi l'avoir ? C'est son rôle à l'origine non ? »

Elle soupira. « Docteur, pense à une… situation… où les gens n'ont pas besoin d'habits sur leur sous-vêtements. »

Il réfléchit un instant, puis il tilta. « Oh. »

« Voilà. »

« C'est pour… le sexe. »

Elle rigola à son comportement timide, et continua. »

Le Docteur la suivit les bras le long du corps. Sa main frôla un étrange corset, un frisson le parcourut, le faisant grimacer. Il n'avait pas réalisé que Clara s'était arrêtée, et il la percuta maladroitement.

« Pardon Clara, je voulais pas… qu'est-ce que tu fixes comme ça ? »

« La voilà, la Bombe. Quelle couleur je devrais prendre ? » Elle brandit un soutien-gorge rose et un autre rouge.

« Euh… hem… je crois que je préfère… » Pourquoi Clara s'intéressait-elle à sa préférence en matière de couleur de soutien-gorge ? Elle ne les achetait pas pour lui il n'allait pas les voir _sur_ elle… hein ?

« Choix compliqué. Je crois que je vais les essayer tous les deux. » Clara se détourna du bac et se dirigea vers les cabines d'essayage.

« Attends-moi ! » Cria le Docteur en lui courant après. Il se glissa entre les bacs et se retrouva face à un mur. _Elle ne pouvait pas avoir _traversé _le mur, il doit y avoir une entrée_. Il ne réalisa pas qu'il se tenait derrière les cabines d'essayage jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune femme le trouve.

« Vous attendez quelqu'un ? »

« Oui, mon amie Clara est venue essayer des trucs. »

« Ok, voulez-vous vous asseoir sur la chaise devant sa cabine ? »

« Ça serait super, merci. » Il s'assit sur une grande chaise rose devant la porte colorée de la cabine. « Clara, je suis devant. » L'appela-t-il.

« Ok Docteur j'en ai plus pour très longtemps. »

Le Docteur patienta silencieusement jusqu'à ce que la porte s'entrouvre.

« J'ai besoin de ton opinion sur quelque chose. » Clara entra dans son champ de vison portant le soutien-gorge « Bombe » rose qu'elle voulait absolument. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus qu'il ne pouvait pouvoir. Il essaya vraiment de regarder son visage mais cette… _chose_ qui maintenant ses seins appelait son regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Clara ? »

« J'arrive pas à choisir entre celui-là et le rouge. » Elle se tenait là, les mains sur les hanches, et regardait son décolleté très visible. La raison principale pour laquelle Clara voulait ce soutien-gorge Bombe était qu'il était sensé augmenter sa poitrine de deux bonnets. Ils ne blaguaient vraiment pas.

« Euh… est-ce que je… » Le Docteur était presque sûr que c'était une sorte de piège. Aucune fille n'_invitait_ un ami à regarder ouvertement ses seins… et à donner leur opinion dessus.

Clara soupira, puis rigola. « Dis-moi juste de quoi ça a l'air ! »

« Euh… j'aime bien… je crois. »

« Ok, mais de quoi on l'air mes seins avec ? »

Ses cœurs commencèrent à battre de plus en plus fort. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Il entendit quelque chose au loin, et l'employé des cabines d'essayages les regardait en riant. Clara la regarda et commença à rire avec elle.

« Ils sont très… bien centrés, et… ronds. »

« Docteur, dis-moi juste, est-ce que mes seins sont beaux dans ce soutien-gorge. »

« … Oui. » Il déglutit nerveusement.

« Merci ! Je vais te montrer le rouge. » Clara retourna dans la cabine.

Le Docteur se frottait les mains nerveusement. Il touchait ses cheveux, remettait en plein son nœud papillon. _Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Est-ce que Clara vient de me demander ouvertement un commentaire sur sa… poitrine ?_ Ses cœurs tambourinaient dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas sortir cette image d'elle de sa tête.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Clara sortit avec le même soutien-gorge, mais rouge.

Elle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, les mains sur les hanches une fois de plus. Un sourire sarcastique était sur son visage. Elle était silencieuse, après avoir glissé « Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? »

Le Docteur ne pouvait pas détourner son regard d'elle. « C'est… » Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Tu es très belle. »

Son sourire disparut de son visage. Son regard s'adoucit, et un faible sourire remplaça le râleur.

« Ok, je crois que je vais prendre celui-là. » Elle retourna dans la cabine pour se rhabiller.

* * *

Clara paya à la caisse puis ils sortir de la boutique.

Juste devant, Clara prit timidement la main du Docteur dans la sienne. Elle le fit sans un mot, regardant droit devant elle. le Docteur baissa le regard sur leurs mains liées et sourit.

* * *

_C'est un des one-shots préférés de l'auteur, elle a donc écrit une **suite bonus** que je poste en même temps que cette histoire :)_


	10. Suite bonus du Jour 8

_Bonus jour 8: merci Victoria's Secret !_

_Rating: **T+++++ cette suite n'est vraiment pas pour les enfants !**_

_Mots: 1 612_

_Notes: Ce n'est pas mon travail mais celui de** sammyalex-in-the-snogbox** je ne fais que traduire ! **Reviews** sont les bienvenues ;)_

_Voilà comme promis le Bonus du jour 8 ! Et en plus je suis de bonne humeur, je vais voir **Pink Floyd** au Stade de France ce **SOIR** !_

* * *

Plus tard cette nuit-là chez les Maitland, le Docteur décida qu'il était temps de partir. Il dit au revoir à Angie, Artie et George, puis Clara le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Elle sortit avec lui et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Tu viens toujours mercredi prochain ? »

« Bien sûr, comme d'habitude. »

« Bien. » elle s'éleva sur la pointe des pieds pour passer ses bras autour de son cou et le serrer fort contre elle. Il l'imita, l'attrapant par la taille. « Merci d'être venu avec moi aujourd'hui. »

« Aucun problème, c'était sympa. »

Elle se décolla légèrement de lui, lui demandant silencieusement la permission du regard. Il semblait savoir ce qu'elle demandait, car il s'approcha d'elle, et ils se rencontrèrent dans un doux baiser. Elle se retira après quelques instants, mais il la ramena à lui avec enthousiasme, ce qui la fit glousser.

Ils s'embrassèrent un moment, puis Clara insista sur le fait qu'elle devait y aller. Il regagna le TARDIS dans un état de bonheur absolu.

Le mercredi suivant, le Docteur atterrit avec le TARDIS sur le jardin devant la maison des Maitland à nouveau. Clara courut hors de la maison portant un petit sac à dos. Ils décollèrent vers les étoiles une fois qu'elle fut à bord du vaisseau, et eut embrassé le Docteur en guise de bonjour.

Clara suggéra qu'ils aillent nager un peu dans la piscine, juste pour qu'ils passent un peu de temps ensemble avant de partir à l'aventure. Elle courut dans la chambre du Docteur, clamant qu'elle avait besoin de se changer en maillot de bain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il l'entendit l'appeler.

« Docteur, tu peux venir m'aider trente secondes ? »

« Bien sûr. J'arrive. » Dit-il en entrant dans la chambre.

En ouvrant la porte il vit Clara. Elle gisait sur les coussins dans son lit habillée avec rien d'autre que l'ensemble à fantaisie qui l'avait tant gêné chez Victoria's Secret.

« Clara ! Qu – où – quoi ? »

« Tu ne l'aimes pas Docteur ? Je suis retournée l'acheter lundi. » Elle rigolait assez fort de son expression timide et gênée. Son rire fait bouger le haut de ses seins ses yeux ne pouvaient pas s'en détacher.

Il réalisa qu'il la fixait, et détourna rapidement le regard. Il entendit le lit grincer, et Clara fut soudainement en face de lui.

« Quoi de neuf Doc ? Tu n'as pas dit grand-chose depuis que tu es entré. »

Il la regarda, incrédule à cause de son mauvais jeu de mots. « Rien, juste… surpris, c'est tout. Tu es… magnifique. » Ses cheveux étaient plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, elle les avait légèrement bouclés et ils retombaient donc en douces vagues floues sur ses épaules. Elle regardait timidement le sol, souriant. « C'est juste… je ne m'attendais pas à ça. »

« Eh bien c'était le but ! C'est pas vraiment une surprise si t'es au courant. » Il rit à ça.

« C'était plutôt une surprise sexy. »

« Je suis contente ! » Clara rougit furieusement. C'était facile pour elle de s'habiller comme ça et de la jouer sexy, mais l'entendre lui dire qu'elle était vraiment sexy la rendait étourdie et timide à la fois.

Elle fut choquée quand il fit courir le dos de sa main sur son bras. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, il avait un léger sourire sur le visage.

« Alors, pourquoi as-tu réellement choisi cet ensemble ? »

« Hem, c'était vraiment mignon à quel point tu étais gêné quand tu l'as vu, et ne pense pas que je n'ai pas remarqué ton expression quand je t'ai montré les soutiens-gorge. J'étais vraiment pas sûre de ce que tu allais dire, mais dans le magasin tu m'as fait me sentir belle, sexy, et… je sais pas… désirée. »

« Je suis content ! » Dit-il en l'imitant. « Tu devrais ressentir toutes ces choses… Tu es toutes ces choses. » Elle détourna le regard et rougit. « Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es belle ? »

« Maintenant je sais. » Dit-elle en le regardant avec un faible sourire.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de toute cette lingerie en dentelle, brillante pour me faire penser que tu es belle. Je t'aime comme tu es, peu importe à quoi tu ressembles. » Elle le regarda choquée. Lui aussi avait l'air choqué. _Je peux pas croire que j'ai dit ça_.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Il l'embrassa doucement avant de continuer.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour être belle. » Il désigna ses vêtements, ou plutôt leur absence. « Mais tu _es_ belle. Et pendant qu'on est là… » chuchota-t-il timidement, « qu'est-ce que tu dis d'utiliser ça ? »

Clara avait à nouveau l'air choquée. « Eh bien, si on les utilise, tu es un peu trop habillé. »

« Aïe. » Dit le Docteur silencieusement, sans toutefois dénier le fait qu'il était effectivement trop habillé. Il commença à retirer sa veste, et Clara s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« Le Docteur avait tout enlevé sauf son pantalon. Il la regarda timidement sous ses cils, le bout de sa langue légèrement sorti, avant d'en retirer le bouton et de le retirer. Clara rit à ce moment-là il portait le boxer avec les nœuds papillon dessus qu'il avait acheté lors de leur excursion au centre commercial, et il était hilarant.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? » Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction en retirant son pantalon. Le Docteur la regarda et fut sincèrement inquiet qu'il y ait quelque chose qui cloche chez lui. Est-ce qu'elle se moquait de son corps ? Il savait qu'il ne ressemblait pas aux hommes que Clara adorait dans les magazines, mais il ne pensait pas que son corps était _si_ moche que ça.

« Ton boxer… il est… absolument ridicule ! » Il soupira, en partie de soulagement, en partie à cause de sa vendetta contre son amour pour les nœuds papillon.

« Oui, ok, hilarant. J'ai compris, pas exactement la… chose la plus sexy à porter quand… » Il se déplaça devant elle.

« Quand ? » Il baissa le regard, ses yeux rencontrant les siens.

« On va vraiment le faire, non ? »

« Hem… j'avais espéré… » Dit-elle doucement en détournant le regard timidement. Soudainement elle était incertaine. Il était tout ce qu'elle voulait depuis qu'elle avait accidentellement appelé le TARDIS, et elle voulait ça maintenant, mais le poussait-elle trop ? Le voulait-il _lui _? Elle le regarda à nouveau, le questionnant.

Le Docteur mis ses mains sur son visage, et se pencha pour sceller leurs lèvres d'un baiser. Elle pouvait sentir que les choses s'échaufferaient très rapidement. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, et la seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas accélérer, principalement pour lui, était d'agripper les draps. Elle pouvait sentir ses mains bouger sur son visage, clairement sur le point de se déplacer, mais effrayées. Clara lâcha les draps, et bougea pour toucher la peau tendue de son ventre.

Ses lèvres s'immobilisèrent, et il s'écarta d'elle. Clara avait peur d'être allée trop loin, mais elle vit qu'elle avait faux quand il la souleva et la posa plus loin de sorte à ce qu'elle soit assise au milieu du lit. Il s'agenouilla lentement devant elle. Sa respiration se coinça dans sa gorge quand il la regarda. L'intensité de son regard fit rater un battement à son cœur.

Le Docteur bougea de façon à ce que ses genoux fussent de chaque côté de ses cuisses sa main se déplaça pour toucher la peau douce de sa taille. Délicatement, il la poussa pour qu'elle s'allonge, avec lui au-dessus d'elle.

« C'est bon comme ça ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque en la regardant à travers les mèches de cheveux tombées devant ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas confiance en sa voix, et acquiesça simplement.

« Geronimo. » Le Docteur l'embrassa d'une lenteur douloureuse, et commença les activités de l'après-midi.

« Wow. »

« Wow en effet. »

« Yowzah. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? » Clara tourna son corps nu vers le Docteur, et la tête, s'appuyant sur son coude.

« J'ai dit yowzah. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que t'as… yowzer ? »

« A cause de… euh… à cause de ce qu'on vient juste… juste de faire. »

« Oh, ok. Et c'était un… un yowzah positif ? » Demanda Clara. Le Docteur ne mâchait pas ses mots, s'il n'aimait pas quelque chose, il le faisait savoir.

« Ce yowzah était plus que positif. » Dit-il en la regardant, les sourcils levés, une expression sérieuse sur le visage. Clara commença à rire, et il la prit dans ses bras. « Je pourrais rester là pour toujours » dit-il béatement.

« Je sais, moi aussi. »

Il soupira « Je n'ai jamais su que je voulais ça. » Clara le regarda curieusement. « J'ai toujours pensé que les étoiles me suffiraient, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. » Il lui jeta un regard. « J'étais tout seul. Je ne veux pas être tout seul.

« Tu n'as pas à être seul. Tu m'as moi. »

« Je sais. » Elle sourit et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou. « Clara, est-ce que tu aimerais rester avec moi… dans le TARDIS ? »

« Tu veux que j'emménage ? »

« Ouais, ouais j'ai envie. »

« J'aimerais beaucoup. » Il ria de bonheur, et se baissa pour l'embrasser. Qui aurait pu savoir qu'une simple sortie chez Victoria's Secret serait le démarreur d'une belle relation ?


	11. Jour 9: Traîner avec des amis

_Jour 9: Traîner avec des amis._

_Rating:** K+**_

_Résumé: Le Docteur expérimente la jalousie quand les vieux amis de Clara viennent lui rendre visite._

_Nombre de mots: 1189_

_Notes: Ce n'est pas mon travail mais celui de** sammyalex-in-the-snogbox** je ne fais que traduire ! **Reviews** sont les bienvenues ;)_

* * *

On était mercredi, et le Docteur et Clara était sur le point de partir de nouveau à l'aventure. Mais quand ils ouvrirent la porte d'entrée des Maitland, Sophie et Daniel, deux amis d'enfance de Clara se tenaient devant, la main levée prête à toquer.

« Soph ! Dan ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Clara s'avança et enlaça ses deux amis. Le Docteur se tenait derrière elle, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Eh bien mes parents sont entrain d'emménager dans le quartier, alors on s'est dit qu'on allait passer dire bonjour ! » Dit Daniel en s'écartant de Clara. « Je suis Daniel au fait, voici Sophie, » Sophie fit un petit signe de main « Et tu es ? » Il tendit sa main vers le Docteur.

« Je suis le Docteur, Clara voyage avec moi. » Dit-il avec méfiance en serrant la main de Daniel.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'entriez pas prendre un verre ? Je crois que j'ai des trucs à grignoter qui trainent. » Clara les mena dans le salon et leur dit de s'asseoir et de se mettre à l'aise. Elle alla dans la cuisine pour chercher de quoi boire, et le Docteur la suivit.

« Tu veux pas partir à l'aventure aujourd'hui ? »

« On va y aller, mais j'ai pas vu mes vieux amis depuis des mois, ça serait sympa de parler un peu. »

« Ok… »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas dire bonjour ? Ils sont très sympas. J'arrive avec les verres dans deux secondes. » Le Docteur quitta la cuisine et s'assit sur le canapé face à Daniel et Sophie.

« Donc t'es docteur ? » Demanda Daniel.

« En quelque sorte, je m'appelle juste le Docteur, mais j'ai étudié des trucs médicaux quand même.»

« Oh, et comment vous vous êtes rencontrés avec Clara ? » Demanda Sophie. Le Docteur hésita. Il pouvait difficilement expliquer qu'il avait essayé de l'aider à s'échapper de l'asile des Daleks, ou qu'elle avait été une gouvernante à l'époque victorienne.

« Euh, en fait… » Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. « Elle m'a appelé accidentellement quand elle avait des problèmes avec internet. »

« Ça ne peut arriver qu'à elle ça ! » Ria Sophie.

« Et ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? » Demanda à nouveau Daniel.

« Euh… on est pas vraiment ensemble, en tant que couple au moins. »

« Vraiment ? Intéressant. » Sourit-il narquoisement. Le Docteur se sentit soudainement menacé par ce regard. Daniel était intéressé par Clara ? Le Docteur était _jaloux_ ?

« Je vais aller voir si Clara a besoin d'aide avec les verres. » Sophie se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

* * *

Dans la cuisine, Sophie soumettait presque Clara à un interrogatoire.

« Alors, t'es sûre que ce n'est qu'un ami hein ? »

« Oui ! Je te promets, jamais il ne fera quelque chose. » Plaida Clara.

« Mais tu aimeras ça non ? »

« Soph, ça sera jamais comme ça avec lui. »

« Donc tu _veux_ qu'il fasse quelque chose ! »

« Il ne dira jamais rien. C'est pas le genre de mec à faire ça. Je pense pas qu'il soit intéressé. » Dit Clara avec exaspération.

« T'es sûre ? Il a l'air très jaloux de Dan. » Sophie était dorénavant très intéressée par la dynamique de leur relation.

« Pourquoi ? Toi et Dan êtes fiancés depuis toujours. »

« Le Docteur ne le sait pas ! »

« Sérieusement ? Il a l'air jaloux ? »

« Il fusille Dan du regard. »

« Hmm. » Clara prit le plateau et entra avec Sophie dans un salon extrêmement silencieux.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? » Le Docteur brisa le silence dès que les filles furent assises.

« Oh, juste une discussion entre filles. » Clara rigola et se tourna vers le Docteur.

« Ok… » Dit-il nerveusement.

« Sophie me disait que tu es jaloux de Dan. » Dit Clara de but en blanc.

Le Docteur avait l'air effrayé. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à ce genre de situation. « Euh, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Eh bien, on aurait dit que t'étais prêt à le tuer tout à l'heure » Blagua Sophie.

« Je pensais juste, que peut-être tu avais un coup de cœur pour Clara ou un truc du genre. Je suis très protecteur avec elle, et je te connais pas, mais je suis sûr que t'es un gars très sympa, donc si tu veux sortir avec Clara, j'y vois aucun inconvénient. »

Clara, Daniel et Sophie explosèrent de rire. « Donc tu étais jaloux ! » Dit Clara en riant. « Tu es hilarant ! »

Le Docteur avait l'air sincèrement confus. « J'ai juste dit ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure parce qu'on dirait que tu es avec Clara, je veux pas sortir avec elle. »

« Dan et moi sommes fiancés, depuis presque un an ! » ajouta Sophie.

« En plus, beurk, jamais je sortirais avec Clara, elle est comme ma sœur. »

« Oh. » Le Docteur se sentit beaucoup plus à l'aise en sachant que Daniel ne voulait pas sortir avec Clara. Il se sentait aussi embarrassé d'être resté autant sur ses gardes.

* * *

Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement. C'était une après-midi très agréable, et le Docteur semblait bien s'entendre avec Daniel et Sophie.

Quand ils partirent, le Docteur voulait qu'ils restent. En partie parce qu'il s'amusait bien avec eux, et aussi parce qu'il était nerveux à propos de ce que Clara allait dire sur sa crise de jalousie.

Mais les au revoir furent faits et rapidement, le Docteur et Clara se retrouvèrent seuls.

« Donc, tu étais vraiment jaloux ? »

Il soupira profondément et se gratta la tête. « Tu serais fâchée si je disais oui ? »

« Non, pourquoi je serais fâchée ? »

« Je sais pas, c'est juste, que ça implique tellement de sentiments que je ne suis pas prêt à exprimer. »

« Euh, tu viens plus ou moins de le faire, ou au moins de dire qu'ils étaient là. » Dit Clara timidement.

Le Docteur détourna son regard. « Oh, oui, je crois, on dirait bien. »

« On peut rester comme avant, » il acquiesça, d'accord avec elle, « ou… on peut tous les deux dire qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous et laisser le temps faire le reste. »

Le Docteur regarda Clara « Tu penses ça aussi ? »

« Bien sûr que oui, comment t'as fait pour pas le voir ? »

« Je sais pas ! Je remercierai Daniel la prochaine fois que je le vois. » Dit le Docteur.

« Double rendez-vous vendredi soir ? » Suggéra Clara.

« Ça serait super. » Répondit le Docteur.

Clara appela Sophie, impatiente d'être vendredi. Au final Clara et le Docteur ne partirent pas à l'aventure ce jour-là, mais ce n'était pas grave. Leur journée avait finie bien mieux qu'ils n'auraient pu l'espérer.


	12. Jour 10: Avec des oreilles d'animaux

_Jour 10: Avec des oreilles d'animaux._

_Rating:** K+**_

_Résumé: Le Docteur et Clara profitent d'un brunch de Pâques avec les Maitland et un invité spécial._

_Nombre de mots: 1407_

_Notes: Ce n'est pas mon travail mais celui de** sammyalex-in-the-snogbox** je ne fais que traduire ! **Reviews** sont les bienvenues ;)_

_Merci à **glagla60800** pour ta review, ça fait plaisir :D_

* * *

Le Docteur avait un brunch de prévu avec Clara et les Maitland le dimanche de Pâques. Il gara le TARDIS dans le jardin de devant, et frappa à la porte.

Clara ouvrit, vêtue d'une robe à fleurs pastel et, étonnamment, d'oreilles de lapin.

« Sympa es oreilles Clara. » Blagua le Docteur.

« Ouais, elles vont avec les tiennes Docteur. » Rigola-t-elle à son tour.

« Hey ! C'est pas sympa. »

« Hum, imagine-toi le crâne rasé ! Tes oreilles s'étireraient à l'infini. »

« Hey ! Arrête de te moquer de mes oreilles ! » Il toucha des oreilles avec affection.

Clara rit à nouveau. « Entre, les enfants sont à la chasse aux œufs. Le Docteur entra, et Clara se tourna vers un petit panier sur les marches. Elle lui tendit un œuf en chocolat et plaça une paire d'oreilles de lapin mauves sur sa tête.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« Eh bien, tout le monde en porte, ça plaisir aux enfants. »

Il se tourna pour se regarder dans le miroir de l'entrée. « Oooooh ! Violet ! Ça va avec mon tweed. »

« Je pensais bien que ça allait te plaire. » Dit-elle grattant le dos de ses oreilles violettes.

« Salut Docteur ! » Artie déboula dans le hall.

« Artie ! Comme ça va en cet agréable dimanche ? »

« Bien ! » Il se tourna vers Clara. « Tu es impatiente que ton père rencontre enfin ton petit-ami ? »

« Artie, on en a déjà parlé. Le Docteur n'est pas mon petit-ami. »

« Ton père ? » Le Docteur la regarda nerveusement.

« Ouais, j'ai pas précisé qu'il allait chez les Maitland pour bruncher tous les ans ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. » Le Docteur secouait ses bottes. En réalité, il ne devrait pas être nerveux de rencontrer le père de Clara. Ce n'était pas comme s'il _sortait_ avec elle. Il en avait vraiment envie, et aurait aimé que oui, mais actuellement, ils étaient juste amis.

« Oh, je pensais l'avoir fait. Ça sera pas un problème, si ? »

« Non ! C'est bon. »

« Super ! Allons derrière aider les enfants. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le jardin de derrière. Le Docteur, évidemment, s'intégra dans le jeu des enfants. La plus jeune cousine de Clara semblait vraiment apprécier le Docteur. La petite de trois ans marchait avec lui en lui tenant la main et en l'embrassant sur la joue à chaque qu'il était assez près d'elle.

« Eh bien, petite Jenny à l'air de bien l'aimer. »

Clara se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui lui avait parlée. « Papa ! » Elle fit un grand sourire et se jeta à son cou pour une chaleureuse étreinte.

« Comment ça va ma petite chérie ? »

« Ça va ! Et toi ? »

« Ça va merveilleusement bien mon cœur. Je vais aller dire bonjour à tout le monde. Clara acquiesça, lâchant son père, et il marcha vers le groupe d'adultes qui discutait.

Clara partit chercher le Docteur. Il transportait Jenny comme s'il était son chauffeur personnel. Il avait l'air ridicule, baladant une petite de trois ans, tous deux portant des oreilles violettes.

« Docteur, mon père est là, si tu veux lui dire bonjour. »

_Oh mon dieu, je ne suis pas prêt pour ça_. « Ok. Il m'attend ? »

« En fait… » Clara hésita « Je ne lui ai pas dit que tu venais. »

Le Docteur soupira de soulagement et regarda dans la direction de Dave Oswald. « Ok, ça me rassure un petit peu. » Clara rigola. « On devrait aller dire bonjour alors ? » Clara fit oui de la tête. Le Docteur regarda Jenny « Je dois aller dire bonjour à quelqu'un, mais je vais revenir jouer plus tard, d'accord ? » Jenny acquiesça tristement, et le Docteur la posa par terre.

Clara rigola légèrement et prit sa main. Il lui sourit nerveusement et serra sa main pour la rassurer.

« Papa ? » Dit Clara doucement. Dave se retourna et la regarda. « Voici le Docteur, Docteur, c'est mon père. »

« Ravi de vous rencontrer M. Oswald. » Le Docteur lâcha la main de Clara pour serrer celle de son père.

« S'il-vous-plait, appelez-moi Dave. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous Docteur. »

« Vraiment ? En bien j'espère. »

« Oui, que de bonnes choses. Clara et les enfants ont l'air de vous adorer. Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? »

« Oh, papa, on est pas… »

« Vraiment ? Artie m'a dit que c'était ton petit-ami. Et vu comment tu parlais de lui, j'avais compris ça. » Il montra leurs mains liées. Clara reprit sa main brutalement.

« Non, on est juste amis. »

« Je vous promets, je n'ai rien fait avec votre fille. » Dit bizarrement le Docteur. Puis il retira vivement les oreilles violettes de sa tête, réalisant qu'il avait probablement l'air idiot.

« Je vous crois. » Dit Dave avec un rire. « Je reviens. » Il se dirigea dans la direction opposée.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu les as retiré ? » Demanda Clara au Docteur.

« Euh, j'avais sûrement l'air idiot. Je veux dire, j'ai mille ans… »

« Je trouvais ça mignon. »

« Vraiment ? » Le Docteur était choqué. Clara acquiesça timidement. Le Docteur haussa les épaules et remit le serre-tête derrière ses oreilles, à l'endroit d'origine. « Mieux ? »

« Mieux. » Elle sourit et prit sa main à nouveau.

Peu après, le brunch fut servi. Dave regarda Clara et le Docteur alors qu'ils s'asseyaient côte à côte à l'autre bout de la table.

« George, ils ne sortent pas ensemble ? »

Angie intervint dans la conversation dès qu'elle entendit ça. « Je pense que oui. Il est _toujours_ là, et elle n'arrête pas de parler de lui ! »

« Angie, arrête ça. » La prévint George. « Mais elle a raison, Dave. Je pensais qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Il est même resté à la maison une fois, quelque chose c'était passé chez lui, donc il était là pendant une semaine. »

« Et comment ils réagissent quand ils sont ensemble ? »

« Comme ils l'ont toujours été. Ils rigolent beaucoup, se blottissent sur le canapé, je pense qu'il dort même dans sa chambre. »

« Tu le laisses dormir dans sa chambre ? » Dave avait l'air plutôt outré.

« Dave, elle a vingt-cinq ans. Elle peut prendre ses propres décisions.

« Je sais, c'est juste dur de réaliser que ma petite fille a grandi. »

« Eh bien, si elle est avec lui, alors il est bien pour elle. Il est très protecteur et ils sont toujours dans leur petit monde. » Assura George à Dave. Dave soupira. Clara était sa petite fille, après la disparition d'Ellie, elle était tout ce qu'il avait. Le fait qu'elle n'avait peut-être plus besoin de lui le rendait triste, mais il était content que son ami George approuve.

* * *

Clara racontait des histoires aux enfants quand Dave s'approcha du Docteur.

« Monsieur – Dave, salut. » Il se releva étrangement et retira ses oreilles de lapin violettes.

Dave rit. « Salut Docteur. On peut parler un moment ? »

« Bien sûr. » Les cœurs du Docteur commencèrent à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Il suivit Dave nerveusement jusqu'au porche devant la maison.

« Donc, vous et Clara… »

« Je jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé. »

« Je sais, je sais. Vous pouvez le nier autant que vous voulez. Je voulais juste que vous sachiez que je suis content qu'elle est trouvée quelqu'un comme vous. Vous êtes très bien, et vous avez l'air de la rendre heureuse. »

« Vraiment ? Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. »

Dave rit. « Oui. Je peux voir la façon dont vous la regardez, et dont elle vous regarde, croyez-moi je connais ma fille. Donc, je serais content de savoir qu'elle est en sécurité avec vous. »

« C'est super, merci Dave. » Le Docteur lui serra la main.

« Docteur ? Docteur ? » Clara l'appelait.

« Il est là ma chérie. » Dit Dave. Il marcha vers la porte. « Et Docteur, je suis d'accord, gardez les oreilles. » le Docteur sourit et remit le serre-tête sur son crâne.


	13. Jour 11: Porter des Kigurumis

_Jour 11: Porter des Kigurumis  
_

_Rating:** K+**_

_Résumé: Le Docteur et Clara profitent de leurs souvenirs du Japon._

_Nombre de mots: 794_

_Notes: Ce n'est pas mon travail mais celui de** sammyalex-in-the-snogbox** je ne fais que traduire ! **Reviews** sont les bienvenues ;)_

_**ALORS !** Petite explication, car je pense que comme l'auteur et moi, vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un **kigurumi**. C'est en fait une espèce de grenouillère pour adulte, qui est sensé représenter notre animal spirituel, ou un truc du genre :)  
Et autre info, un corgi est un chien gallois :)_

* * *

Clara grimpa à bord du TARDIS en ce bel après-midi et fut complètement interloquée par le fait que le Docteur ne portait pas son tweed habituel.

« Docteur… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc que tu portes ? » Le Docteur se tourna de façon à faire face à Clara. Il portait une grenouillère noire avec une capuche avec le visage d'un… _il avait un blaireau sur sa capuche ?!_

« Oh, Clara ! C'est un Kigurumi ! Je rentre tout juste du Japon, et j'ai apporté ça ! J'en ai un pour toi aussi ! »

« Ok… Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes un blaireau ? »

« Parce que les blaireaux sont cools. Je les aime bien, j'ai toujours pensé que mon animal spirituel serait un blaireau. »

« T'es bizarre. » Rit Clara.

« Eh bien toi aussi. »

« Alors, moi aussi je suis un blaireau ? »

« En fait, non. » Clara avait l'air déçue. Le costume de blaireau le rendait vraiment mignon. « En fait, je t'ai pris… » il se tourna et fouilla dans une boîte pour en ressortir un costume duveteux orange et marron, « un corgi ! »

Elle rigola, et pris l'habit dans ses mains. « Ça a l'air ridicule ! Pourquoi un corgi ? »

« Eh bien, à l'origine je pensais à un chaton, parce que tu es bagarreuse, mais tu es aussi joueuse et loyale, » expliqua-t-il puis murmura « et mignonne, donc le corgi avait l'air parfait ! »

« Je l'adore ! Merci Docteur ! » Clara s'éloigna pour l'enfiler. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, riant hystériquement. « C'est immense ! » Le tissu était roulé au niveau de ses chevilles et flottait autour de son corps frêle. Elle le regarda timidement depuis sous la capuche.

« Eh bien, je pense que c'est adorable. »

« Pas vrai hein ? Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« Je… hum… je sais pas vraiment. » Ils se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.

« C'est très confortable. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. » Clara commença à marcher en sautillant légèrement. Elle fit le tour de la console, et quand elle fut revenue au Docteur, elle dansait. Le Docteur rit de sa façon de danser ridicule. Il la rejoignit avec sa propre danse ridicule, puis soudainement, le TARDIS se mit à humer un tube des années 80.

Clara et le Docteur dansait autour de la console du TARDIS de toutes les façons les plus ridicules possibles. Le Docteur attrapa Clara et la fit tourner dans ses bras. Ils lièrent leurs mains et tournèrent en cercle en riant fort.

La tête du Docteur tournait, et il tomba, emmenant Clara au sol avec lui. Clara tomba bizarrement sur lui. Il grogna fortement. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que son genou était appuyé sur une partie plutôt… sensible… de son anatomie. Clara ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

« Clara… »

« Oui Docteur ? » La proximité rendait sa voix faible et haut-perchée. Elle se tortilla un peu, bougeant son genou, ce qui fait gémir le Docteur.

« Ton genou. » Dit-il rapidement d'une voix douloureuse.

« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il… oh. » Elle déplaça sa jambe et finit par s'asseoir à côté de lui. « Désolée. » Elle rougissait d'un beau cramoisi.

« C'est pas grave. Je veux dire, c'était là, ça devait bien arriver à un moment ou à un autre. »

Clara explosa de rire. « Mais de _quoi_ tu parles ? »

« Je sais pas vraiment. » Il la rejoignit dans son rire.

« Eh bien c'était drôle. »

« Effectivement. On fait pas ça souvent, de ne pas courir partout, non ? »

« Non Docteur, c'est vrai. C'est sympa. »

« Ouais. J'apprécie vraiment ta compagnie Clara. »

« Autant que moi. »

« On devrait faire ça plus souvent, traîner je veux dire. Peut-être qu'on pourrait… aller au cinéma ou un truc comme ça ? Faire une belle balade sur la plage. »

« Docteur, on dirait que tu me proposes un rendez-vous. » Clara sourit faussement timide sachant qu'il serait extrêmement gêné, ce qui était hilarant.

« Eh bien… peut-être que oui. » Le Docteur regarda Clara et lui sourit timidement.

Clara était choquée. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Le Docteur était toujours allongé sur le sol. Il avait une jambe repliée, l'autre allongée, les mains sur son ventre. Il y avait le même sourire timide sur son visage et il fixait le plafond. Comme Clara ne répondait pas, il tourna le regard vers elle. « Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

« Je dis… je savais que je n'étais pas la seule à ressentir ça. Et, j'accepte. »

* * *

_Pour info, l'auteur a choisi la chanson "**Wake me up before you Go-Go**" de Wham! pour la scène de la danse ;)_  
_J'ai oublié de préciser, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir continuer à publier tous les jours. En effet les cours commencent (enfin) à la fac, donc je vais avoir moins de temps ! J'essaierai de m'avancer un max dans les traductions le week-end prochain, mais je ne promets rien ! :)_


	14. Jour 12: Faire l'amour

_Jour 12: Faire l'amour  
_

_Rating:** T voir M **(pour le langage et le petit lemon)_

_Résumé: Clara a ses règles et ressent des choses bizarres, surtout quand le Docteur est dans le coin._

_Nombre de mots: 1839_

_Notes: Ce n'est pas mon travail mais celui de** sammyalex-in-the-snogbox** je ne fais que traduire ! **Reviews** sont les bienvenues ;)_

_Et merci à **Glagla60800** qui review à chaque chapitre depuis quelques temps, ça fait plaisir de savoir que vous vérifiez régulièrement :D_

* * *

Clara détestait vraiment avoir ses règles. Elle était tout simplement mal en point pendant une semaine. Ses hormones ne savaient jamais ce qu'elles voulaient elles changeaient constamment, lui causant d'intenses changements d'humeur. Elle détestait surtout avoir ses règles quand elle était avec le Docteur.

Elle n'arrivait jamais à lui dire qu'elle avait ses règles elle était trop gênée pour ça. Mais il pouvait toujours voir qu'il se passait quelque chose chez elle. Elle recevait constamment des regards de sa part à cause de son comportement étrange. Et aujourd'hui n'était pas différent.

Clara avait toujours trouvé que le Docteur était un homme séduisant. Il avait le corps d'un mannequin homme, un visage si intéressant même si encore enfantin. Elle s'était admis à elle-même qu'elle était attirée par lui, mais elle ne parvenait pas à savoir que faire de cette information. Elle adorait l'avoir comme ami. Il était si doux et protecteur, et était probablement un des amis les plus loyaux qu'elle ait jamais eu. Mais elle sentait aussi une attraction physique entre eux. Il y avait cette étincelle, cette flamme qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait nier ou attiser. Elle se sentait attirée à lui comme un aimant, il y avait ce besoin d'être proches physiquement.

Clara était définitivement attirée sexuellement par le Docteur, et il avait des liens si forts, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'une relation entre eux fonctionnerait. Ils étaient compliqués elle voulait la satisfaction sexuelle sans le tourbillon émotionnel qui accompagnait sans aucun doute une relation. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait, mais avait le sentiment qu'être « amis et plus si affinités » n'était pas trop son genre.

En cette journée précise, Clara ignora quel était le «genre » du Docteur. Elle a foncé.

* * *

Une bonne partie du temps que Clara passait avec le Docteur était dédié à penser à lui nu. La version la plus « dénudée » de lui qu'elle avait vue était quand il n'avait pas sa veste et son gilet de costume. Il ne la rejoignait jamais dans la piscine, et il portait toujours le même genre de vêtements, même quand ils traînaient et regardaient un film. Elle sentait qu'il n'était pas assez à l'aise avec elle pour changer de tenue, et ça la rendait triste. Mais d'un autre côté, ça laissait une part à l'imagination, et celle de Clara était plutôt productive.

Comme Clara avait ses règles, son imagination débordante était assez active aux pires moments.

Ses hormones étaient hors de contrôle aujourd'hui. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle voulait faire. La seule chose concrète qu'elle comprenait était qu'elle voulait _vraiment_ le Docteur.

« Clara… Clara tu me regardes bizarrement. Pourquoi tu me regardes bizarrement ? »

« Hm ? Je te regarde pas bizarrement, je regarde toujours comme ça. »

« Non, d'habitude ton regard est pas aussi… intense. »

« Intense ? »

« Oui, intense. Je peux _sentir_ ton regard dans mon cou. »

Clara n'avait pas réalisé que son regard fixe gênait tant que ça le Docteur. « Désolée, c'était involontaire, je devais… être perdue dans mes pensées. »

« Ça va ? »

« Je vais bien. » Insista Clara, priant pour qu'il ne persiste pas.

« Parce que t'es en un de ces jours où tu es… différente. Pourquoi ça t'arrives tout le temps ?» Il la scanna avec son sonique. « Tout va bien. Sérieusement, t'as mangé quelque chose d'étrange ? »

« Je te l'ai dit Docteur, je vais bien. » Rigola Clara. Aujourd'hui était un de ces jours où il zappait la veste. Ses manches étaient retroussées jusqu'aux coudes et elle avait une vue magnifique sur ses avant-bras musclés. Elle avait _vraiment_ quelque chose avec ses avant-bras.

« Tu le fais encore. S'il-te-plait, dis-moi, je rate quelque chose ? Il a quelque chose sur mon bras ? »

« Non, t'as rien Docteur. » Elle se tourna un moment pour se reprendre un peu. Quand elle sentit son pouls ralentir, elle lui refit face.

Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est d'une force ou un truc du genre pour nous coller. J'ai juste besoin de le toucher, juste pour le sortir de ma tête pour qu'on puisse rester amis. Le TARDIS devait être de son côté aujourd'hui, car la machine gronda sauvagement, les projetant tous les deux contre la console.

« Clara, je suis désolé, le TARDIS est bizarre ces derniers temps. » Il réalisa qu'il était collé à la console avec les mains de Clara se tenant à la machine de chaque côté de ses hanches. Elle se tenait entre ses jambes. « Je vais bouger, te laisser respirer… » Sa voix perdit en intensité quand elle commença à faire légèrement glisser le bout de son doigt sur son poignet puis son bras. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Hm ? Oh rien, vraiment rien. » Elle ôta son doigt avant même d'y penser, et la plaça sur son cou. « En fait ouais, je suis en train de faire quelque chose. ». Elle mit son autre main sur son épaule, et se hissa pour légèrement toucher ses lèvres avec les siennes. L'étincelle était de retour. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre à vive allure dans sa poitrine elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de ce baiser.

Quand elle se retira après quelques secondes, le Docteur avait l'air choqué. « Que… Tu m'as embrassé. » C'était un simple baiser, mais il avait l'air remonté. Il avait l'air scandalisé, il déplaça tout de fois ses mains qui reposaient le long de son corps pour les poser sur les hanches de Clara.

« Ouais, je l'ai fait. » Elle avait l'air satisfaite. Le Docteur ouvrit et ferma sa bouche plusieurs fois comme un poisson, puis écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. _Maintenant c'est ce dont je parlais !_ Pensa Clara.

Leurs lèvres bougèrent maladroitement au début. Le Docteur n'était pas celui à l'origine des baisers avec ses compagnons c'était en partie parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de la façon de procéder. Et cette fois n'était pas différente. Leurs lèvres glissèrent ensemble de manière brouillonne jusqu'à ce Clara instaure un rythme un peu plus régulier. Elle déplaça sa main posé sur son cou jusqu'à ses épais cheveu. Elle sentit les mèches soyeuses glisser entre ses doigts et réalisa à quel point elle était excitée par lui.

Le Docteur la tourna soudainement pour qu'elle se retrouve pressée contre la console. Son cœur s'accéléra et battait de façon erratique dans sa poitrine. Elle détacha ses lèvres des siennes et étouffa un gémissement quand il suça légèrement la peau de son cou. Ses mains parcouraient son corps et déboutonnèrent le veston qu'il portait. Elle le fit glisser le long de ses épaules et le jeta quelque part autour d'eux. Puis elle attaqua son précieux nœud papillon. Elle dénoua le tissu et le posa derrière elle sur la console. Elle glissa ses mains le long de son torse et sortit sa chemise de son pantalon, puis commença à la déboutonner.

A ce moment précis, Clara vit une facette du Docteur qui la laissa sans voix. Il la regarda, mais son expression joueuse et innocente c'était transformée en pur désir animal. Cela la fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Il se baissa à l'agrippa sous les cuisses, la faisant s'asseoir sur une partie lisse de la console, écartant ses jambes pour pouvoir se mettre entre.

Le Docteur se pencha doucement, et captura ses lèvres d'un baiser qui, elle en était sûre, la faisait fondre. Ses lèvres s'emparèrent de sa lèvre inférieure, et l'amenèrent dans sa bouche, sa langue la caressant avant de la relâcher. Elle revient vers lui sensuellement, attisant son désir en touchant légèrement leurs lèvres, puis en s'écartant, l'allumant jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit presque à la supplier. Elle le laissa finalement l'avoir, cette fois ajoutant leurs langues au mélange. Elles glissaient ensemble, les faisant soupirer de bonheur.

Clara baladait ses mains sur son torse nu. Il était étonnamment musclé, et bien mieux quand dans n'importe lequel de ses fantasmes. Elle repoussa sa chemise sur ses épaules, et sentit les mains du Docteur prendre en couple ses seins. Elle gémit dans sa bouche cela ne fit qu'attiser son feu. Il bougea encore plus près d'elle, ce qui était impossible, et elle pouvait le sentir pousser contre sa cuisse à travers son pantalon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller dans ma chambre ? » Murmura-t-il avec une voix rauque dans son oreille. Elle acquiesça avec enthousiasme, et sauta de la console.

Clara n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'elle avait ses règles. Elle avait juste saisit l'opportunité qui lui était donnée, et c'était une _sacrée_ bonne opportunité. _Je veux dire, ce n'est pas _impossible _de faire l'amour quand on les a, c'est juste… pas très plaisant pour lui, je suis sûre. Si on en arrive là, je l'arrêterai. _Pensa-t-elle calmement. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser d'avantage car il la souleva et la jeta au milieu du lit.

Dès que sa tête toucha le matelas, elle se réveilla dans sa chambre plongée dans le noir dans le TARDIS. Elle s'assit, surprise, si surprise qu'elle était bouche bée. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle avait la tête qui tourne, et était _très_ excitée.

_Rien de tout ça n'est arrivé, je rêvais seulement, rien n'est réel, ce que je sentais était faux… _« MERDE ! » Cria-t-elle très fort dans le noir.

« CLARAAA ! » Elle entendit le Docteur courir à travers les couloirs du TARDIS jusqu'à sa chambre. Il poussa violemment sa porte et accourut vers elle. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

« Tu es entrain de te foutre de ma gueule, c'est ça ? » Le Docteur avait l'air extrêmement confus. « RAAH ! » Grogna-t-elle, se rallongeant sur ses oreillers. « Je vais avoir besoin d'une douche si _longue_ après ça. »

« Quoi… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça va ? »

« Oui, juste mes satanées hormones qui me jouent un très sale tour. »

« Ok, mais… des hormones ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tes hormones ?»

« Réfléchis, Docteur. »

Il se concentrait… très dur, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne enfin. « Oh… OH. Oh mon dieu, ces trucs humains. Euh je pense… que je vais te laisser te débrouiller avec ça alors. Désolé d'avoir fait autant de bruit, Je pensais que… Ok. Bonne nuit ! »

Clara rigola un peu de l'hilarité de la situation. « Eh bien, c'était bizarre » Dit-elle au plafond.

Elle se mit sur son flanc, grognant à cause de la douleur de son abdomen mixé à celle familière située un peu plus bas. C'était l'état d'excitation le plus étrange dans lequel elle s'était retrouvée, _tout ça à cause de ce branleur idiot en nœud papillon. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il devra s'en occuper à un moment._ Elle n'en était pas sûre avant, mais maintenant, elle savait qu'elle avait besoin que ça arrive… pour de vrai.


	15. Jour 13: Manger une glace

_Jour 13: Manger une glace_

_Rating:** K**_

_Résumé: Le Docteur et Clara trouvent un moyen de se rafraîchir par une chaude journée._

_Nombre de mots: 1120_

_Notes: Ce n'est pas mon travail mais celui de** sammyalex-in-the-snogbox** je ne fais que traduire ! **Reviews** sont les bienvenues ;)_

* * *

Clara était si pressé de monter à bord du TARDIS ce mercredi-là. Il faisait anormalement chaud pour la région, et ça se sentait vraiment. C'était une belle journée, elle aurait adoré profiter d'une balade dans le parc si l'humidité ne l'oppressait pas tant.

Quand le TARDIS se fut matérialisée entièrement, elle courut dedans pour voir qu'il faisait plus chaud à l'intérieur que dehors. Elle trouva le Docteur avec les cheveux humides, collés à son front, sans veste ni gilet avec les manches de sa chemises remontées jusqu'aux coudes.

« Ça va Docteur ? »

« Oui, juste… Il fait si chaud. » Haleta-t-il. Il faisait vraiment chaud à l'intérieur.

« Et la clim ? Je suis sûre que tu as une sorte d'air conditionné ! »

« Quelle bonne blague, Clara. C'est cassé. Tu veux une autre blague ? »

Elle hésita. « … Pas vraiment. »

« Il fait si chaud que le TARDIS a surchauffé. Et maintenant elle ne veut plus se rallumer. J'ai de la chance d'avoir réussi à l'amener ici en un seul morceau. »

« Donc on ne peut même pas aller sur une planète enneigée ou un truc du genre ? »

« Nan. Je pensais qu'on pourrait rester un peu ici en attendant ? »

« A mon tour de dire une blague. » Il la regarda le regard rempli d'exaspération. Puis il commença à remarquer qu'elle ne portait sa tenue habituelle, c'est-à-dire une robe, des collants et ses bottines. Au lieu de ça, elle portait une courte et fine robe d'été bustier et des tongs. Il la fixait, elle était vraiment belle, et il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi… peu habillée.

« Quoi ? Il fait chaud dehors, ou un truc comme ça ? » Ria-t-il légèrement. Elle ne fit qu'acquiescer vigoureusement. « Oh, et bien c'est horrible alors… »

« Aller, rentrons dans la maison, il y fait un peu plus frais.»

* * *

La maison des Maitland était _définitivement_ plus fraiche que le TARDIS et que dehors. L'air conditionné était allumé, mais il n'était pas utilisé souvent, et l'humidité se faisait toujours sentir.

Artie et Angie étaient à l'école. Clara espérait qu'il faisait plus frais là-bas qu'ici, surtout avec leurs épais uniformes.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand il fait si chaud ? » Demanda le Docteur à Clara, espérant sincèrement qu'elle savait comment les rafraichir.

« Eh bien, porter quelque chose de plus léger que du tweed pour commencer. »

« Ha, ha. Très drôle. Non mais vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« On ne bouge pas, on trouve quelqu'un qui a une piscine. Oooh ! On pourrait jouer avec le tuyau d'arrosage ! »

« Ça implique d'être mouillé. Je veux pas être mouillé. »

« Ok, alors on pourrait aller chercher des glaces ? il y a une petite boutique en bas de la rue. »

« Bon plan ! Allons-y pour les glaces ! »

* * *

Ils se préparèrent tous les deux pour leur mission glace. Clara avait légèrement lié leurs doigts quand ils marchèrent dans les rues résidentielles, puis dans le parc.

Le chemin était légèrement ombragé. Il faisait plus frais ici, et c'était assez agréable de marcher tranquillement avec le Docteur. Elle portait ses lunettes de soleil préférées, ce qui rendait évidemment le Docteur jaloux, car apparemment, « les lunettes de soleil sont cool ! »

Enfin, Clara et le Docteur atteignirent le marchand de glaces.

Ils attendirent dans une queue assez longue. Apparemment ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu l'idée des glaces aujourd'hui. Pendant qu'ils attendaient, Clara se tourna vers le Docteur et enroula ses bras autour de son ventre, le regardant le menton posé sur son torse.

« Salut. » Dite-elle doucement.

« Bonjour ! » Répondit-il avec un sourire, posant ses bras sur ses épaules es son dos.

Clara rigola timidement, plissant le visage comme un adorable carlin. Il se pencha et pressa ses lèvres en un léger baiser sur sa joue, qui devint immédiatement écarlate.

« C'était pour quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Rien. Juste pour dire salut. » Ils étaient comme ça depuis que Clara avait sauté dans sa ligne de vie. Ils étaient beaucoup plus à l'aise, parlant de tout, et leur relation amicale progressait naturellement vers un timide flirt. Il y avait une attraction mutuelle entre eux ils étaient toujours ensemble, mais quand ils étaient séparés. Mais aucun d'eux n'avaient encore fait le premier pas.

Ils furent tirés de leur petit monde pour pouvoir _enfin_ commander leurs glaces.

* * *

Les glaces dans la main, le Docteur et Clara trouvèrent un banc agréable à l'ombre pour s'asseoir.

« Mmm Clara, c'est _définitivement _la meilleure idée que tu n'ait jamais eu.

« Je suis d'accord. C'était du génie. »

Ils avaient presque fini leurs cornets quand Clara regarda le docteur et commença à glousser.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Euh, tu as du chocolat sur la lèvre, juste là. » Elle pointa sa propre lèvre, à l'endroit où il était sur lui. Il frotta l'endroit indiqué, mais ça ne partait pas. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était étalé encore plus le chocolat sur sa lèvre. Il la regarda désespéré, et elle éclata de rire à son expression.

« Tu peux m'aider ? »

Clara acquiesça. « Ne bouge pas. » Elle leva la main vers son visage, mais ralentit un peu. _Ça pourrait être là, est-ce que c'est _le_ moment ?_ Elle se rapprocha précautionneusement de lui, demandant silencieusement la permission d'un regard. Le Docteur ne battait pas en retraire comme elle pensait qu'il allait le faire. _Ça y est._ Se dit-elle en se rapprochant encore plus de lui, fermant les yeux, et connectant leurs lèvres. Elle les toucha à peine dans un premier temps, pour tester le terrain. Quand elle réalisa qu'il répondait à son baiser, elle l'approfondit, amenant sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, éliminant le chocolat.

Clara se retira la première. Le Docteur avait encore les yeux fermés, et il sourit timidement avant de les ouvrir et de la regarder dans ses yeux marrons profonds. Il était sans voix. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était sourire comme un idiot amoureux.

« C'est mieux ? » Clara brisa le silence.

Le Docteur fit oui de la tête. « Merci. »

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi. » Rigola-t-elle. Le Docteur se rapprocha à nouveau, lentement cette fois, et toucha doucement ses lèvres avec les siennes. Quand il s'écarta, elle rougissait légèrement. Elle était magnifique, rayonnant d'énergie et particulièrement légère.

« On rentre ? » Demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

Clara acquiesça et se leva, prenant la main du Docteur, et ils retournèrent dans la maison fraiche des Maitland.


	16. Jour 14: Changement de sexe

_Jour 14: Changement de sexe_

_Rating:** T**_

_Résumé: Clara et le Docteur se réveille avec une étrange surprise_

_Nombre de mots: 2298_

_Notes: Ce n'est pas mon travail mais celui de** sammyalex-in-the-snogbox** je ne fais que traduire ! **Reviews** sont les bienvenues ;)_

* * *

La nuit dernière fut partie des rares durant lesquelles Clara resta avec le Docteur. Ce fut aussi une des rares nuits où le Docteur dormit profondément. La journée avait été remplie d'un nombre ridicule de courses, et ils étaient tous deux exténués quand ils retournèrent au TARDIS.

Le Docteur s'étira dans son lit et bailla bruyamment, ramenant ses bras sur sa tête. Son bâillement ne faisait pas le même son que d'habitude cependant, ses bras et ses jambes étaient bizarre. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir les murs orange foncé de la chambre de Clara. _Qu'est-ce que je fais dans la chambre de Clara ?_ S'asseyant, il s'aperçut dans le miroir et cria.

* * *

Clara c'était réveillée plus tôt que d'habitude ce matin-là. Elle ne voulait pas sortir du lit. Le lit dans lequel elle dormait était excessivement confortable, et elle voulait ne jamais le quitter. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et poussa un cri muet. Où étaient ses longs cheveux bruns ? Elle fit courir sa main sur son visage et son cou, atteignant sa poitrine nue pour finir par réaliser que ce n'était pas la sienne du tout. Puis elle s'entendit crier.

Clara sauta du lit et courut en direction du cri. Dès qu'elle arriva au seuil de sa chambre, elle trébucha sur son pied et tomba à plat ventre avec un grand « Argh ! » Cette voix n'était pas la sienne. Elle était sûre d'être en plein cauchemar.

Quand elle se dirigea vers le lit, elle se vit assise dessus, dans le même minuscule pyjama qu'elle portait la nuit dernière.

* * *

« Oh mon Dieu ! » cria le Docteur depuis le corps de Clara.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je me regarde ? » lui parla son corps.

« Clara, c'est toi ? » Demanda le Docteur à son corps.

« Oui… Docteur ? »

« C'est moi. »

« Mais… on a échangé ! Comment est-ce qu'on a échangé ? » Demanda Clara dans le corps du Docteur. Le Docteur réfléchit à la question pendant quelques minutes. Il savait que c'était possible, mais qui les avait fait échanger ?

« Je ne sais pas, tout ce que je sais c'est que… Je suis toi ! » Cria-t-il. Il se regarda et remarqua le peu de vêtements qu'il portait, et rabattit la couverture autour de lui. « Désolé, je voulais pas regarder. »

« Eh bien, on va devoir le faire à un moment. » Dit Clara timidement. « Je suis sûre que tu as froid en short et débardeur, je sais que moi oui. » Elle regarda le corps du Docteur qui ne portait rien d'autre qu'un pantalon de pyjama à carreaux (et elle voulait vraiment dire _rien d'autre_).

« Ouais, je suppose que je devrais enfiler quelque chose. Par contre, ça ne serait pas malin de quitter le TARDIS. » Dit-il.

« D'accord. Mais… hum, est-ce que tu réalises que pour enfiler d'autres vêtements, on va devoir… »

« Mince. J'avais pas pensé à ça. »

« Ok, juste un truc qui me passe par la tête, est-ce que tu as déjà mis un soutien-gorge ? Est-ce que tu sais quoi porter pour moi ? » Dit-elle.

« Je suis sûr que je pourrais trouver, je veux dire, une robe et des collants, c'est pas si compliqué que ça si ? »

Clara secoua le tête ou plutôt… la tête du Docteur. « Ok. Je vais t'aider. Debout. » Dit Clara en commençant à sortir quelques vêtements propres du placard. Le Docteur mena le corps de Clara devant le miroir et attendit.

Clara réapparut avec une montagne de vêtements dans les mains. « Hum, alors, est-ce que tu veux mettre ça ? Ou… »

« Clara, tu es nerveuse. C'est normal. Je vais bientôt te voir nue.

« C'est vrai. C'est parti alors ? » Il acquiesça et lui prit les vêtements des mains. Puis elle se dirigea vers la chambre du Docteur pour trouver des vêtements.

Après des tonnes de rougissements et plus que quelques moments bizarres, le Docteur et Clara se rejoignirent dans la salle de la console.

« On ne va pas parler de ce qui vient de se passer, d'accord ? » Demanda le Docteur. Il s'était senti très bizarre en habillant son compagnon. Ce qui n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses était qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle. C'était mal de la regarder, et il se sentait extrêmement coupable d'avoir regardé quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire.

« Oui, je pense que ça serait mieux. » Confirma-t-elle. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elle avait regardé son corps. Il était étonnamment bien taillé, définitivement agréable à regarder sans sa chemise.

« Ok, maintenant pour trouver ce qui s'est passé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a échangé ? » Clara trouvait étrange d'entendre sa voix prononcer les mots du Docteur et vice versa.

« Je ne sais pas. T'es un alien, dis-moi. »

« Eh bien, je suis dans ton corps, donc c'est toi l'alien. »

« Là n'est pas la question. Juste… Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé ? » Lui demanda Clara visiblement très frustrée par la situation. Elle voulait simplement retourner dans son propre corps. C'était étrange comme ça, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de sa taille ou de la façon dont bougeait ses membres ou des… parties supplémentaires. Ça devait être ce qu'il ressentait quand il se régénérait.

Le Docteur se tourna pour parler à Clara. « Je crois que quelque chose s'est passé sur cette planète hier. »

« C'est logique ! On est tous les deux rentrés et on s'est effondrés dès qu'on était au lit, je ne m'étais jamais endormie aussi vite »

« Je sais, et je ne dors jamais toute la nuit d'habitude. Ça pourrait être un effet secondaire de la planète. » Le Docteur avait l'air assez fière de sa découverte.

« Ok… Explique. » Clara était toujours perdue.

« Eh bien… On a visité la planète Trafero, c'est ça ? » Elle acquiesça. « Ok, on sait qu'ils sont connus pour leurs rituels anciens. Les Trafariens sont des créatures humanoïdes, mais ont la capacité d'échanger de corps avec les autres. »

« Mais quel est le rapport avec nous ? Je suis humaine et tu es un Seigneur du Temps. »

« Je sais, mais je pense que parfois cette échange peut arriver à toute humanoïde qui marche sur cette planète et respire son air. »

« Donc on a leur capacité alors ? »

« Ce n'est pas une capacité, c'est comme un rite. Ça arrive à tout le monde sur cette planète, c'est un truc de couples. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par truc de couples ? »

Le Docteur commença à expliquer. « C'est quelque chose appelé 'Permuto'. En fait, tu échanges de corps avec la personne pour qui tu es faite, tu vois à travers leurs yeux, comprends mieux leur situation… c'est une grande étape du mariage. »

« Donc ce que tu es entrain de dire, c'est que je suis faite pour toi, du coup on a échangé de corps. »

« Exactement ! » Le Docteur se retourna et la regarda avec un grand sourire excité. Une fois qu'il vit son visage, il fronça les sourcils et réalisa ce que ça signifiait.

« Donc, de toutes les personnes de cette planète, tu es celui qui me correspond parfaitement. »

« Pas vraiment, selon le rite, tu n'as qu'une seule âme sœur, et ça ne marche qu'avec elle. » Proclama le Docteur fièrement. Clara le regarda avec insistance. Puis il comprit ce que son regard voulait dire. « Oh. »

« Donc, tu es mon âme sœur ? Je n'ai jamais cru à ce genre de truc, enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

« Je n'ai jamais cru que je trouverais mon âme sœur, pas après tout ce qui s'est passé sur Gallifrey. » Ils se sourirent timidement.

« Mais, Docteur, quand est-ce qu'on ré-échange ? »

« Je… je suis pas sûr. Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait arriver à quelqu'un qui n'était pas né sur la planète. »

« Je veux vraiment retrouver mon corps ! Le prends pas mal, mais être un homme c'est bizarre. »

« Et tu crois qu'être une femme ça ne l'est pas ? C'est tellement… étrange ! » Le Docteur avait l'air frustré.

« Je peux imaginer ! Donc… Comment on revient à la normale ? »

Il soupira avec fatigue. « Je – je pense qu'on devrait retourner à Trafero et parler à quelqu'un. »

« Je pense oui. Est-ce que je dois faire voler le TARDIS ? » Demanda Clara nerveusement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu devrais la faire voler ? »

« Eh bien, comme tu l'as dit, _je_ suis l'alien vu que c'est moi dans _ton_ corps. »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, tu ne sais toujours pas comment la faire voler. Je suis le seul qui sait. »

« Bizarre. Je vais me voir faire voler le TARDIS. » Dit-elle, renfrognée.

« Eh bien j'ai dû me regarder toute la journée. Mes membres sont un peu longs, non ? »

« Oui ! »

« Mais le nœud papillon, c'est cool non ? »

Clara secoua la tête « Je ne comprendrai jamais ça. »

Le Docteur releva la tête et se déplaça vers la console, activant les leviers. Quelques instants plus tard, ils atterrirent au même endroit que de la veille.

Le Docteur et Clara se prirent la main et coururent vers la prêtresse à qui ils avaient parlé la dernière fois. Elle marchait dans la rue.

« Prêtresse, attendez ! » Cria le Docteur, l'arrêtant.

La Prêtresse se retourna, surprise, comme si elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée dans la rue. « Qui m'appelle ? Ah, c'est vous, Docteur et Clara si je me souviens bien ? »

« Vous vous rappelez ! C'est nous ! » Dit le Docteur avec impatience.

« Prêtresse, on a un léger… problème. » Dit Clara, beaucoup plus calme que le Docteur. « Hum, et bien, la seule façon de le décrire c'est de dire… qu'on a échangé. »

« Ah ! C'est un tel honneur d'avoir échangé ! Les félicitations sont de mise. C'était une expérience plaisante, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Eh bien… pas vraiment. » Dit le Docteur tristement. « On ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que ça arrive. »

« Comment ça ? Même moi je l'ai vu venir. » Elle secoua la tête. « Bref, quel est le problème ? Vous avez ré-échangez, non ? »

« C'est le problème, on ne sait pas comment faire ! » Cria Clara.

« Vous n'avez toujours pas ré-échangez ? » La prêtresse se tourna vers le corps de Clara. « Docteur, je pensais que vous sauriez comment vous en sortir, ou au moins que je vous devineriez. » Il secoua négativement la tête. « Oh mon dieu, vous êtes bête. » La prêtresse se tourna ensuite vers Clara. « Est-ce qu'il vous a dit pourquoi vous aviez échangé ? »

« En quelque sorte, il m'a dit qu'on était des sortes d'âmes sœurs. »

« Il a raison. Est-ce qu'il a dit les mots ? »

« Quels mots ? » Demanda le Docteur.

« Les trois mots. » Elle le regarda d'un air entendu. Malheureusement, le visage du Docteur restait sans expression. « Est-ce que vous lui avez dit ce que vous ressentez ? »

Le Docteur devint rouge. Il secoua la tête, enfin la tête de Clara. « Non. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Vous savez tous deux ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre. »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça pour les humains, prêtresse. Je sais que votre peuple fait ça tout le temps, mais nous n'y sommes pas accoutumés, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas ça. On est plus discret vis-à-vis de nos sentiments. »

« Mais quel est le problème ? Vous savez tous les deux maintenant, vous le saviez depuis ce matin, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne l'avez pas encore dit ? »

« Parce que j'avais peur. » Le Docteur détourna le regard.

« Si vous voulez échanger, vous devez le dire. »

Clara prit les mains du Docteur, ou plutôt du Docteur. « Docteur, je t'aime. »

Il fit un immense sourire. « Je t'aime aussi, Clara. » Soudainement les yeux du Docteur commencèrent à se fermer. Il poussa un cri muet avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Clara le suivit rapidement.

Quelques moments plus tard, le Docteur recommença à prendre conscience. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ébloui par le soleil. Il se regarda et sourit. « Je suis de nouveau dans mon corps ! Clara ! » Il vit qu'elle était encore inconsciente et la prit sur ses genoux. Une foule s'était formée autour d'eux, sachant exactement ce qui se passait.

Clara commença à revenir à elle, et souffla légèrement en voyant sa proximité avec le Docteur. « Je suis redevenue moi. » Murmura-t-elle.

Le Docteur ria légèrement. « Oui, c'est bon ! » Clara le rejoignit dans son rire. « Clara, je t'aime. J'arrive pas à croire que ça m'ait pris si longtemps pour te le dire, mais je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. Je suis presque contente que ça nous soit arrivé. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu encore cacher ça longtemps. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. » Clara commença à s'asseoir. « Clara, je peux t'embrasser ? » Elle acquiesça avec enthousiasme. Il sourit. « J'arrive pas à croire que je vais enfin t'embrasser. » Il avait l'air impatient.

« Docteur ? »

« Oui, mon amour ? »

« Ferme-la, et embrasse-moi. »

Et c'est ce qui se passa.

* * *

_Et bien, il était long celui-là ! ^^_


	17. Jour 15: Avec un autre style d'habits

_Jour 15: Avec un style de vêtements différent_

_Rating:** K+**_

_Résumé: Le Docteur surprend Clara avec un voyage amusant dans les années 1960._

_Nombre de mots: 1296_

_Notes: Ce n'est pas mon travail mais celui de** sammyalex-in-the-snogbox** je ne fais que traduire ! **Reviews** sont les bienvenues ;)_

_Pour les premières tenues au restaurant, l'auteur s'est inspirée du photoshoot de Jenna et Matt pour _The Magazine_, où ils sont je dois le dire super mignons !_

* * *

Quand le Docteur vint chercher Clara ce jour-là, il portait un costume noir accompagné d'un nœud papillon blanc.

« Eh bien, c'est différent ! T'as décidé de changer de style pour moi ? » Blagua Clara.

« Non stupide Clara, on va dans les années 1960 ! »

« Et tu t'habilles comme ça ? »

« On va à un dîner ! Va te changer, j'ai laissé ta robe dans ta chambre ! »

« J'ai une chambre ? » Clara était choquée. Elle savait que la plupart de ses anciens compagnons étaient restés dans le TARDIS, mais elle ne savait pas qu'elle aussi avait sa chambre.

« Bien sûr que oui ! Aller vas-y, elle te montrera le chemin. » Clara se dirigea vers le couloir. Des lumières clignotaient tout le long du chemin, et elle finit par arriver devant une porte rouge. Elle pressa le bouton et se retrouva dans une grande chambre semblable à celle qu'elle aimait tant ce les Maitland.

Elle s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, et vit une robe noire sur un cintre accrochée à la porte du placard. Elle se précipita vers la robe, touchant la matière avec bonheur.

Elle s'habilla précautionneusement, admirant la façon dont elle épousait son corps si parfaitement, et tombait, avec un peu de crinoline, juste sous ses genoux. Elle se coiffa d'une élégante torsade relevée, et appliqua un maquillage simple pour faire ressortir le rouge vif qu'elle mit sur ses lèvres. Elle enfila une paire de talons hauts noirs pour aller avec la robe ainsi que d'élégants gants noirs, puis partit retrouver le Docteur.

« Eh bien, n'est-on pas parfaitement assortis ? » Blagua Clara en pénétrant dans la salle de la console. Le Docteur se tourna pour lui faire face, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Clara, tu es magnifique ! » Elle rigola et tourna sur elle-même, puis attrapa sa main, le guidant vers les portes du TARDIS.

Ils arrivèrent dans les rues de Londres et se dirigèrent vers un restaurant huppé. Clara était au paradis. Elle était dans les années 1960, à Londres, entrain de dîner avec le Docteur ! Elle se sentait incroyable assise là en face dans lui dans cette robe chic.

Après dîner, ils allèrent danser un peu. Clara adorait la musique du restaurant, et être serrée contre le Docteur était merveilleux. Elle avait toujours cru qu'il était maladroit et enfantin, mais à ce moment-là, il était confiant et gracieux, la faisant tourner sur la piste de danse tels Fred Astaire et Ginger Rogers.

Finalement, les autres danseurs les remarquèrent et firent un cercle autour d'eux, les encourageant et les applaudissant. Clara était la plus belle du bal, et toutes les dames lui demandèrent où elle avait eu sa robe, et qui son beau cavalier était. Une femme plus vieille demanda même depuis combien de temps ils étaient mariés. Cela fit Clara, lui répondant qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis.

« Je n'aurais pas pensé ça. » Dit la femme à Clara. Toutes les dames confirmèrent, disant qu'ils feraient un couple adorable et qu'ils étaient si mignons ensemble. Clara rougit profusément et les remercia toutes.

Elle rejoignit le Docteur quelques minutes plus tard. « Tu es prête à partir ? »

« Mmhmm » Acquiesça-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie que cette aventure se termine, mais elle pensa qu'ils étaient au restaurant depuis un moment, ils voulaient probablement faire de la place pour d'autres clients.

« On en n'a pas fini pour autant, on retourne au TARDIS pour se changer puis on va à l'endroit suivant ! » Clara avait l'air perdue, mais le Docteur la fit rentrer dans la boîte et décolla à nouveau. « Il y a une autre tenue qui t'attend dans ta chambre. »

Elle suivit les couloirs jusqu'à sa chambre et trouva une robe dans le styles sixties, mais celle-là était plus décontractée. Elle se recoiffa, laça ses chaussures et retourna dans la salle de la console.

Le Docteur avait remis ses vêtements habituels, mais il avait laissé la veste sur le siège du pilote.

« Où on va maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle impatiemment.

« Eh bien… tu aimes la musique, donc pourquoi pas aller voir un des meilleurs groupes de musique que je connaisse ? » Clara trépignait presque. Quand le Docteur ouvrit les portes, elle vit des milliers de fans qui hurlaient. Un panneau d'affichage au-dessus de sa tête indiquait _The Beatles : Live !_

Clara rejoignit les cris. Elle adorait la musique des Beatles, et elle était si heureuse d'aller les voir en live pour de vrai. Elle sauta sur le Docteur et le serra fort autour de son cou. Il était surpris, mais après un moment, enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Il la souleva et la fit tourner, faisant virevolter sa robe.

Quand il la reposa et la regarda dans les yeux, son excitation le fit rire de tout son cœur. « C'est génial ! Merci Docteur, c'est la meilleure des surprises ! »

« Aller viens, on va être en retard pour le show ! »

* * *

Le Docteur la conduisit vers le stade. Ils dépassèrent des rangées et des rangées de fans hurlantes vers une section spéciale devant la scène. « Docteur, on est pas devant, si ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! Je suis le Docteur, je fais ce genre de trucs ! » Clara couina et sautilla impatiemment, attrapant sa main nerveusement. Il la pressa et la regarda pour la rassurer, la guidant vers leurs places.

Dès que les Beatles rentrèrent sur scène, Clara criait avec toutes les autres filles présentes. Elle et le Docteur chantait de tout leur cœur, connaissant toutes les chansons par cœur.

Le Docteur admirait la façon dont Clara se délectait de chaque moment. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise quand elle vit les quatre hommes se rapprocher encore plus de la foule. Toutes les deux minutes, elle se tournait vers lui, tout simplement heureuse. Il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça, si vivante et ancrée dans le moment présent.

La fois suivante où elle se tourna vers lui, Clara remarqua que quelque chose avait changé chez le Docteur. Elle se rapprocha de lui et le serra de toutes ses forces. Ses cœurs tambourinaient d'être si près d'elle. Il se sentait tellement bien, il planait il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi, alors il l'embrassa.

Il passa un doigt sous son menton, faisant toucher leurs nez, puis fit le reste du chemin afin de sceller leurs lèvres. Elle répondit avec enthousiasme, lui rendant son baiser, puis se retira avec un grand sourire. Les personnes autour d'eux et les applaudissaient et les félicitaient. Clara serra le Docteur fort contre elle.

* * *

Après la fin du concert, Clara et le Docteur retournèrent au TARDIS main dans la main. Le Docteur avait emmené Clara rencontrer le groupe. Elle était au septième ciel, émerveillée de l'opportunité qui lui été offerte.

Ils atterrirent avec le TARDIS dans la nuit devant la maison des Maitland. Clara n'avait plus de voix, sa gorge était irritée. Le Docteur la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, et l'embrassa sous la lumière du porche. Elle était toujours habillée comme dans les années 1960, donc quand elle passa la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Angie, elle fut choquée.

Elle souffla. « Angie, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je t'attendais idiote. Où est-ce que ton petit-ami t'a emmenée ? Pourquoi est-ce que t'as plus de voix ? Clara ! » Cria Angie scandalisée. « Est-ce que toi et le Docteur avaient… »

« Angie ! Non ! Eh bien… il m'a embrassée. » Elle gloussa et rosit.

« Où il t'a emmené cette fois ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« En fait tout a commencé avec une robe noire… »


	18. Jour 16: Durant leur routine matinale

_Jour 16: Pendant leur routine matinale_

_Rating:** T**_

_Résumé: La routine du Docteur et de Clara a changé au fil du temps_

_Nombre de mots: 2092_

_Notes: Ce n'est pas mon travail mais celui de** sammyalex-in-the-snogbox** je ne fais que traduire ! **Reviews** sont les bienvenues ;)_

_Désolée de poster si tard dans la journée, un dimanche en plus ! Heureusement il est long, vous avez de la lecture ! :)_

* * *

Le Docteur et Clara avait toujours eu une routine très stricte. Depuis le premier jour, le Docteur venait chercher Clara chez les Maitland à onze heures précises. Ils partaient à l'aventure, et elle était rentrée à l'heure pour aller chercher les enfants à l'école. Parfois quand George Maitland travaillait de nuit, le Docteur restait avec elle pour dîner, mais chaque jour était identique.

Après les évènements de Trenzalore, le Docteur avait gardé Clara dans le TARDIS pendant une semaine pour vérifier son comportement. Il était très inquiet pour sa fille impossible, elle avait trompé la mort dans sa ligne de temps, et il avait réussi à la sortir.

Il la garda au lit les premiers jours, pour qu'elle reprenne des forces. Après, ils s'asseyaient tous les deux dans le TARDIS et profitaient de la compagnie de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Clara décide qu'il était temps qu'elle retourne travailler.

Le Docteur eut du mal à la quitter. L'avoir à bord constamment pendant une semaine avait fait la différence. Il était beaucoup plus heureux, il n'avait plus de baisse de moral. Il était plus ouvert avec elle elle se souvenait de quelque unes de ses vies passées. Il avait pleuré quand elle avait parlé en Gallifreyen sans faire attention. Ils étaient devenus extrêmement proches, et c'était dur de faire quelque chose quand elle n'était pas là.

C'est à ce moment que le Docteur décida d'inviter Clara à vivre avec lui à bord du TARDIS. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment ça allait se passer, mais il la voulait près de lui définitivement.

Le Docteur avait développé un énorme béguin pour elle. En fait, il avait même commencé s'admettre qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux d'elle. Il était inquiet de ce qu'elle allait penser de l'emménagement, ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, mais est-ce qu'elle savait pour son béguin ?

Le Docteur fut agréablement surpris qu'elle accepte son offre. Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, Clara aida autant que possible les Maitland pendant qu'ils s'ajustaient à son absence. Elle avait fait ses cartons et emballé ses affaires, et les avait transférés dans sa chambre dans le TARDIS.

La première nuit, le Docteur put entendre Clara pleurer. Le TARDIS avait gentiment placé leurs chambres côte à côte, et il pouvait l'entendre essayer d'étouffer le bruit dans son oreiller à travers le mur. Il savait que la transition serait dure pour elle. Elle n'était pas habituée à ça, et les enfants allaient lui manquer. Il lui avait promis qu'ils iraient leur rendre visite toutes les semaines, mais il savait qu'au début elle ne se sentirait pas totalement chez elle.

Le matin suivant, le Docteur se leva tôt et lui prépara un petit déjeuner. Il frappa à sa porte et l'ouvrit sans attendre qu'elle l'invite à rentrer.

« Clara ? » Les yeux de Clara commencèrent à s'ouvrir doucement, remarquant la présence du Docteur. Ils étaient rouges et gonflés à cause de ses pleurs durant la nuit.

« Oh, bonjour Docteur. Qu'est-ce que tu as là ? » Elle s'assit et se frotta les yeux, s'étirant et baillant.

« J'ai pensé nous faire un petit déjeuner. Je peux venir manger avec toi ? »

« Mmm, merci ! Ça a l'air délicieux, viens t'asseoir là. » Elle tapota la place à côté d'elle.

Cela fut le commencement d'une nouvelle routine matinale. L'un d'eux se levait tôt et préparait le petit-déjeuner. Peu importe ce qu'ils préparaient, ils appréciaient. Puis ils allaient dans la salle multimédia, que le TARDIS avait déplacée à côté de la cuisine, les reliant par une porte.

Ils trouvaient tous deux des dessins animés stupides à regarder. Il adorait _Phineas et Ferb_ Clara trouvait amusant de l'observer regarder le dessin animé. Il était si admiratif des deux enfants et de leurs capacités à créer leurs inventions.

Ensuite, ils retournaient dans la cuisine. Ils alternaient le lavage de la vaisselle et l'essuyage ils échangeaient chaque jour.

Cela dura des semaines. Ils s'installèrent dans cette routine confortable, et au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Clara se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise. Le Docteur était ravi qu'elle ait enfin fait du TARDIS sa maison. Tout allait mieux qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Jusqu'à une nuit, des mois plus tard, quand il entendit Clara crier au beau milieu de la nuit.

Le Docteur dormait, mais fut réveillé par un cri strident. Il était debout devant sa porte en un instant, et en moins d'une minute, assis sur le bord de son lit, la secouant pour la réveiller.

« Clara, Clara ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve, réveille-toi ! »

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, tout d'abord effrayée par sa présence, puis trouva du réconfort dans ses bras. Elle pleura dans le creux de son cou, et il la serra fort, la berçant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

« Chut, Clara, tout va bien. »

« Je – j'étais dans l'asile des Daleks. J'étais si seule. Ils me convertissaient. J'avais si peur Docteur ! »

« Je sais, je sais. Je me souviens d'elle. J'aurais voulu pouvoir la sauver.

Clara resta silencieuse pendant un moment. Son pouls avait ralenti et sa respiration était moins saccadée. Le Docteur la rallongea sur ses oreillers, et se leva avec l'intention de retourner dans sa chambre.

« Non, Docteur, s'il-te-plait reste. » Murmura Clara si doucement, qu'il manqua presque de l'entendre.

« Tu – tu es sûre Clara ? » Elle acquiesça, le regard encore rempli de terreur. Il retourna à la place dans le lit que Clara lui avait faite. Il s'allongea, les mains posées sur le ventre. Clara avait un autre plan. Elle se blottit contre lui et passa une jambe par-dessus les siennes. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud chatouiller son cou. Il soupira, puis passa un bras autour de ses épaules, la rapprochant encore plus de lui.

Aucun d'eux ne bougea durant la nuit.

Le matin suivant, le Docteur avait oublié où il était, et se réveiller avec Clara fut une surprise pour lui. Ils se rendirent compte de la présence de l'autre au fur et à mesure qu'ils reprenaient conscience ce qui rendit la situation étrange. Le Docteur la regarda s'asseoir et réalisa qu'il était toujours là.

« Merci d'être resté. » Dit-elle timidement en fixant le mur.

« Pas de problème. Je sais que les cauchemars peuvent être violents. » Elle fit oui de la tête.

« Je hum, je vais aller me doucher, j'ai une deuxième brosse à dents si tu veux ? »

« Non c'est bon, je vais retourner dans ma chambre. Je commence le petit déjeuner alors ? » Elle acquiesça à nouveau, et sortit du lit, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Le Docteur la regarda s'éloigner.

* * *

Le Docteur fut encore réveillé par les cris de Clara la nuit suivante. Il se précipita dans sa chambre à nouveau, la réveilla et resta avec elle.

Le matin suivant fut semblable au précédent. Clara se réveilla, perdue, puis timide dans son petit pyjama comme la veille. Elle partir se doucher pendant que le Docteur prépara le petit déjeuner.

A partir de là, il resta avec elle.

Le Docteur déplaça sa brosse à dents dans sa salle de bains, et mit quelques vêtements dans son placard. Il se changeait dans leur chambre pendant qu'elle prenait la salle de bains. Il s'allongeait dans le lit à l'endroit habituel quand elle passait la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte avant de l'ouvrir complètement, prête pour aller se coucher.

C'était bizarre au début. Les deux nuits précédentes étaient pour la réconforter, et il l'avait serrée contre lui pour la rassurer. Mais ce soir-là était différent. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ce sentiment de sécurité, mais elle ne voulait pas être un dérangement pour lui en plein milieu de la nuit. Ils s'endormirent toux deux sur le dos, fixant le plafond.

Quand ils se réveillèrent, ils étaient enlacés dans un enchevêtrement de membres. Ils s'habituèrent à se réveiller dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et avait dorénavant créé une nouvelle routine. Ils se levaient et se lavaient les dents ensemble. Puis le Docteur quittait Clara pour aller faire le petit déjeuner. Elle le rejoignait dans la salle multimédia.

Cela continua pendant des semaines sans un changement. Ils devinrent de plus en plus à l'aise, et attendait avec impatience de se blottir l'un contre l'autre le soir. Ils devinrent aussi plus affectueux l'un envers l'autre. Clara déposaient de petits baisers dans son cou et sur sa mâchoire avant de s'endormir. Le Docteur avait pris l'habitude de caresser ses cheveux et presser de délicats baiser sur le haut de sa tête juste avant que lui aussi ne sombre. Ils s'attendaient à ces petites attentions chaque soir.

Le Docteur s'était finalement admis à lui-même qu'il était amoureux de Clara. L'amitié et l'amour étaient deux sentiments très différents, mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si les actions de Clara étaient de l'affection ou de la gratitude. Est-ce qu'elle était aussi amicale avec ses autres amis masculins, ou est-ce qu'il était le seul à recevoir ces attentions ?

C'était un sujet dont le Docteur débattait avec lui-même pendant des heures.

Un matin, Clara se réveilla et mourrait d'envie d'aller aux toilettes. Au lieu d'attendre que le Docteur bouge, Elle passa une jambe par-dessus son torse et fut à califourchon sur lui pendant un instant, avant de se lever et de courir vers la salle de bains. Elle remonta dans le lit de la même façon, s'asseyant un peu plus bas sur son torse le serrant fort et l'embrassant dans le cou avant de rouler sur le côté et de reprendre sa confortable position contre lui.

Le Docteur ne lui parla jamais de sa confusion. Il continua de la laisser faire, et était content quand ça se produisait.

Un matin, Clara brisa complètement la routine.

Elle s'étira en ouvrant les yeux, regardant le Docteur, qui était déjà réveillé. Elle lui sourit et toucha légèrement sa joue, s'approchant et capturant ses lèvres pleines dans un doux baiser.

Les sourcils du Docteur partirent sous ses cheveux. Elle se retira légèrement, avant de revenir et de l'embrasser plus profondément que la fois d'avant. Il ferma lentement les yeux, et répondit, s'abandonnant à ses sentiments.

Clara se retira, gloussa doucement, puis retourna se blottir contre lui.

« Clara… y a-t-il une raison au fait que tu m'aies embrassé ? »

« Oh mon dieu. » Dit Clara doucement. « Je l'ai vraiment fait, hein ? »

« Oui… ? » Le Docteur était complètement perdu, ça s'entendait dans sa voix.

Elle grogna légèrement. « Je pensais que j'étais entrain de rêver. Je n'ai pas réalisé… »

« C'est bon. » Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment avant que le Docteur ne parle. « Clara, pourquoi est-ce que tu croyais rêver ? »

« Honnêtement ? » Il acquiesça. Clara soupira avant de continuer. « Ça ne serait pas… la première fois que je rêve… que je t'embrasse. »

« Vraiment ? Eh bien Clara, je suis flatté ! » La taquina-t-il.

« Ugh, tu vas en faire tout un plat, c'est ça ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Donc, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait d'autre dans tes rêves ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de vilain ? » Ria-t-il.

Elle grogna à nouveau. « S'il-te-plait ne me fait pas ça. »

« Ça veut dire oui ! Clara, tu as fait des rêves sexuels avec moi ! »

« On peut arrêter ? S'il-te-plait ? »

« Ok, d'accord. J'arrête. » Elle soupira de gratitude. « Est-ce que tu me diras un jour ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Tu es mon meilleur ami. De quoi ça aurait l'air si je te disais que j'avais des rêves coquins avec toi ? Tu pourrais croire que… je t'aime bien ou un truc comme ça. »

« Donc non. » Demanda le Docteur, se sentant légèrement rejeté.

« Non quoi ? »

« Tu ne m'aimes pas ? Euh… de façon romantique je veux dire. »

« Euh… »

« Clara ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que… tu as… des sentiments pour moi ? » Les cœurs du Docteur battaient à toute allure. Clara pouvait les sentir tambouriner avec l'oreille qu'elle avait collée contre son torse.

« Oui. » Répondit-elle doucement.

Le Docteur plaça une main sur sa joue, amenant son visage près du sien, et l'embrassa lentement.

« Je t'aime Clara Oswald. »

* * *

Ce jour-là ils créèrent une nouvelle routine matinale. Chaque matin, ils se levaient, s'embrassaient, et se disaient qu'ils s'aimaient.


End file.
